Hermione Cullen
by Misti D
Summary: Hermione thought that the strangest thing that ever happened to her was when she found out that she was excepted to Hogwarts. What will she do when she finds out that everything that she has known, isn't really the truth. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had always been better then average. Its just something that came natural to her. It wasn't anything that she bragged about. It was something everyone knew none the less, though. In preschool she could read and write. In primary school, she was more advanced then any of her friends. So when, the summer before she was going to start higher education, it was really a shock to find out that she was even more special then what her parents knew.

She would never forget that day. She and her mother were sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the pamphlet for Collier's School for Extraordinary and Gifted Students.

"Hermione, they have all sorts of advanced classes that will help you get into any university that you want," Mrs. Granger exclaimed. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very proud of Hermione, they had never pushed her to be more then what she wanted to be. Being the only child, Hermione was expected to do only what she wanted to do; to be who she wanted to be.

"I know," she beamed back at her mother.

All of a sudden, in the midst of their happy chatting, in flew a beautiful, gray owl. Hermione looked at her mother with a look of complete confusion.

"What is that tied to the birds leg?", her mother wondered aloud.

They took the envelope from the owl, who hooted and flew away.

Opening it together, they read the letter that would change the course of Hermione's life forever.

When Mr. Granger got home, he was welcomed home like always.

"How was your day, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, filling his glass with water as they sat down for dinner.

"It was good. Olive Bowling came in for a cleaning today. She said to tell you hello." he answered, taking a roll from the bread basket.

Hermione and Mrs. Granger looked at each other nervously, waiting for the other to bring up the subject of the Hogwart's acceptance.

"So, Dad. Something rather interesting happened today while mom and I were looking through the brochures for school." Hermione started, taking a small bite of potato. Her stomach had been in knots since she had found out that she was...well a witch. Its not that she hadn't expected it. Well, maybe she wouldn't have called herself a witch. She had always been able to move things if she was upset. She had one time slammed the door to her room from her desk, because he father was watching something way to loudly. It had made her angry because she couldn't concentrate on her work with all of the racket.

"Oh? What was that?" he asked, stabbing the roast beef with his fork.

"Well, ummm...", she stammered. Mr. Granger looked at his wife in confusion and then at his daughter in concern. Even when she was a little girl, Hermione had never had issues expressing what she wanted. Was she sick, he wondered, putting his fork down.

"What is it?" he asked them both.

"Well, dear, we received word our daughter has been excepted to a most..." she paused, as if trying to find the best word to use. "exclusive school. Hardly anyone gets into this school." she added.

Hermione turned pink. Of course hardly anyone got into the school. There weren't very many witches and wizard in the world, she thought.

"Thats brilliant!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, relief washing over him. He was worried that something bad had happened.

"Well yes, but" Hermione hesitated, going pink again. How DO you tell your father that you are a witch?

"Don't worry, sweetie,if you don't want to go to that school, you don't have to." He said nonchalantly taking a bite of his potatoes. "Let me see the acceptance letter. Have we ever heard about it?"

The woman in the Granger household exchanged a look, and Mrs. Granger pulled out the envelope and placed it next to his water glass. Mr. Granger smiled and picked up the envelope. Then, after turning it around, his smile disappeared, replaced by a face so white, you would have thought that he had seen a ghost.

_This can not be happening_, was the last thing that Mr. Granger remembered thinking before everything went black.

**So what do you think? This is my first fic that I've published and I'm not sure how well my idea is coming across. I will update as much as possible. Please give me any ideas or suggestions, just please be nice to me. :) Have a great day and happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Cullen

Chapter 2

"What on earth!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as her husband fell out of his chair onto the hardwood floor.

"I knew he would take bad, Mum. I told you!" Hermione exclaimed as they both crowded around the man-lump on the floor.

"He didn't even read it though. Why would an envelope make him ill? What should be do?" Mrs. Granger wondered aloud, looking around the dining room trying to find something to revive her husband.

"Do you think we should splash him with some water?" Hermione asked. She stood to grab her water glass off of the table and went toward her father.

"That....that won't be necessary," came the weak voice of her father.

"Dear, are you alright?"Mrs. Granger fussed over Mr. Granger as he sat up to climb back into his chair.

"I'm fine," he said, unconvincingly as he took a drink of water. _I think I'll need something stronger then this to get through this. _Mr. Granger thought as he headed to the cabinet that held the liquor that was hardly brought out, except for the holidays. He poured himself of something clear, throw it down his throat, and did the process twice more.

"That's better," he said, sounding better as he took his seat again, with bottle in hand.

"Dad?" Hermione whispered, kind of scared. She had never seen her father drink so much, so quickly. _I wonder what about this envelope has got him so bothered, _she thought.

Aloud she said, "Dad, you didn't even open the envelope. You don't even know whats inside. Why are you so upset?"

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the envelope, pushing the bottle away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. This was something that I thought might happen, but I had been hoping that it wouldn't. I've been looking for the signs in you," he said looking at Hermione. "But I haven't seen anything different. I mean yes, you are brilliant, but there is nothing un-Muggle about you. I should have KNOWN. This is so aggravating." he exclaimed, throwing the envelope down.

"What?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Whats a mogal?" Hermione tried to pronounce.

"Muggle, dear. Oh, I'm sorry," he patted each of their hands. Then picking the envelope back up and looked at it. His eyes got a far off look, as if remembering another time. Then, he smiled, looked at Hermione and then at his wife, with an apologetic look on his face.

"When you married me, you had no idea what you got yourself into. And for that I'm sorry. I just hope that you still love me after the tale that I'm about to tell you. And Hermione I don't need to look in that envelope to know who its from, or where its from. For you see," he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "Hogwarts was once my home."

**Thank you so much for everyone who has read this story so far. Your awesome. So I'm going to take a little bit of something from one of my favorite authors. For every review that she gets that does not just say _great story _or _update soon_ she gives us a treat. She gives us a little bit of a sneak peak...so I'm going to do that too. Also, one more thing...do you think I should name Mr. and Mrs. Granger? I don't remember reading that they had first names in the books. If you know that they DO please let me know. If not, what do you think their name should be? Thanks for your in put. And I promise that I won't always write this long of an authors note often. Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 3 for your reading pleasure. I hope you like. Happy reading. Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think about Mr. and Mrs. Grangers name. **

Chapter 3

There was silence all through the house as both ladies where totally surprised.

_My father is a wizard,_Hermione keep exclaiming over and over in her head. _How could this be? _

_He can't be a wizard, he would have told me, _thought Mrs. Granger as she stared at the man she had known for 12 years. _Although, I guess that it would have been quite strange to tell someone that they were a wizard. Especially someone who, until a few hours ago, had no idea that wizards or witches __existed. _

Hermione, who was never one to be quite for long, was the first one to speak up.

"So does that make you....a wizard? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, first of all, I was...am....a wizard. Although, I can truthfully tell you that I haven't used magic in some years. Since before I met your mother, in fact", he smiled at the women he loved.

"I haven't seen my wand in 12 years. Its in safe keeping, in case I should ever decided to use it again. Don't worry dear," he added quickly as he saw the look of terror on his wifes face. "its not here. Hermione could never have found it. Its far away."

"Why did you stop being a wizard?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Well, a person can not quit being a wizard. They can take themselves out of the wizarding world, but they can't just stop being what they truly are. I left the wizarding world when it was in great danger. There was a war going on. A dark and terrible war, that was killing many wizard and witches all through the wizarding world. The most terrible of wizards had a great following of horrible people who loved to try to control people. Those people were called The Death Eaters. They were people who worked for a wizard who was once called Tom Riddle, but who changed his name to Lord.....Vvv., well let me spell it out," he shuddered, even at thinking the name that he has tried hard not to think about for many years. Take out the little notebook that he kept in his shirt pocket, along with the pen, he wrote down: Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Shhh! Don't say that name out loud.!" He said harshly. Then, seeing the look of hurt on his only daughters face, his voice softened.

"I'm so sorry. The things that he did, the fear he put into people. He was one of the most ruthless people....sorry. It seems like that's I'll I'm doing this evening is apologizing. There was a group of people that a great wizard started, to try to take him out of power. That group was called The Order of the Phoenix." he said with great pride. "I was honored to be apart of that group. My best friends were in the group. We had all gone to Hogwarts together. We were not all best friends in school, but we all had one common goal; to over throw You Know Who. We were all proud to be apart and each of us risked our lives for the cause." Mr. Granger was now pacing around the dining room, lost in the story that he had, for so long, tried to keep hidden from this world that he had created for himself. But now that he had finally let that part of him open, he couldn't have shut it out if he had wanted to.

"If you loved it so much, dad, then why did you leave? Why didn't you stay and fight Lord V- I mean that wizard?" Hermione wondered.

"Professor Dumbledore, who is (and was) the Head Master at Hogwarts, was the leader of the Order. He knew that You Know Who was using many, many horrible ways of torturing and hurting us all. The Professor decided that we needed to try to contact wizards from other parts of the world, where we could all unite against You Know Who. I was sent away to America to try to met some of the wizards from there. The problem with America, was that the wizards and witches there are even more hidden then we are here. It is very hard to find where there is a community of them. We had reports that there were several in New Mexico, in Oregon and in Maine. The first two was to no avail. So I traveled to Maine. Maine is the where the capital of the magical community in America is located. There I met with the President of Magic in America. I was brought in with great acceptance. Since I was sent by Professor Dumbledore, I was treated with great respect. The Professor is a great man, who is respected by all wizards. Even by He Who Must Not Be Named. He is the only wizard by which You Know Who is afraid."

"Then why didn't he just kill him? Why did he need all of your help?" Mrs. Granger wondered.

"You Know Who is very powerful, dear. It wasn't just a one person job. Or so we thought..." he muttered quietly. "Professor Dumbledore tried many times to kill him, but it was almost impossible. Thats why we needed the help of the Americans. Then one day, I got word that there had been a breach in the top tear of the American Magical Government and that one of the leaders that was in the magical Congress was being controlled by a Death Eater who had, like me, gone to America to get more supporters for You Know Who."

"How can one be controlled?" Hermione asked.

"There is a curse that can be placed on people. Its something that the person that is under the curse can not control. Sometimes they don't even know what they are doing. Its part of the three forbidden curses. This one is called The Imperius Curse. I told the President, however he thought I was mad. He told me that there was no way that the Congressman was under the Imperius Curse. He said that he would have known, being the President and all. Pompous ass," Mr. Granger added under his breath. "So, after I told Professor Dumbledore this, he asked told me that I needed to go to a little town there in Maine. I don't know if he thought that it was a lost cause or what, but Dumbledore thought that it was time that I went on a different journey. He said that I would meet some people that I would find very interesting, that would give me answers to my heritage that I had never known." he added.

"I thought that you said that your parents where dead, Alexander. That the Granger's died in a car accident shortly after you were born." Mrs. Granger commented.

"They are, dear. However, they didn't die in a wreck. They died by the most deadly curse. And their last name was not Granger. Our real last name is Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_What is going on? _Hermione wondered in horror. She looked over at her mother, whose face was as white as snow. How can you live with someone-love someone- for years and find out that the life that you had lived with them, was all a lie. _Poor Mum,_ Hermione thought. She then dared to take a look at her father. He looked years older then he had not even an hour before.

For just a split second Hermione was angry with her father. _How dare he keep something like this from us! He could keep something like this from me, if he liked. But Mum! No, she is his WIFE! _ But then she remembered that this was her dad, who always had good reasons for doing the things that he did. He told mom everything most of the time, so there must have been a reason for all of this.

"Our last name is Cullen?" Rebecca asked. She surprisingly sounded very calm considering the information that had just been given to her. She loved her husband and knew that everything that he had ever done, he did it for the good of the family. Thats just the type of man that he was.

"Yes," he replied just as calmly.

Hermione remembered something that she had thought weird earlier that day. She reached over and picked up the envelope that had been the beginning of this weird, life changing conversation. She turned it over and read the front again.

Hermione 

345 McAllister Way

London England

"So do they know that my real last name is Cullen?" Hermione asked her father, pointing at the envelopes front. "Is that why they didn't add 'Granger' to the address?"

"Yes, they do know. Professor Dumbledore is the one who told me I needed to change my last name." he answered, taking a sip of water. The alcohol was forgotten, much to the relief of Rebecca. She hated to see her husband so upset, drinking and such, even though at the moment, she could have used a strong swig of something.

"The journey that I went on was unlike any journey that I had ever been on. The capital of the wizarding world in America is located in Portland Maine. The city is located in the southern portion of the state and its very close to the Atlantic ocean. The little town that Professor Dumbledore asked me to go to was north of there. It was a little town called Skowhegan which is located in the middle of the state. I apparated there from-"

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Apparated. Its something like what you would see in a movie, except you can actually do it. Its going from one place to another. I think that they got the idea from us. Someone one day was probably very stupid and apparated in front of a Muggle. Anyway, I apparated to the picture that Dumbledore had sent for me. One can only apparate to a place that they know or to a place that they had seen. When I got there, I was on the outside of town, right next to a forest. And then in the distance I saw the seven most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. I knew right away that they had seen me apparate, but that they were not terrified, like most Muggles might be. I was the one, for some reason that was scared and I had a wand! None of them seemed to be armed. They were walking toward me, calmly, as if they had been expecting me."

"How would they know that you were going to be there? Wouldn't they have had to get word or something that you were coming?" Hermione wondered.

"Where they Death Eaters, dear?" Rebecca asked at the same time. Dinner had long been forgotten, still on their plates, basically untouched.

Alexander smiled at his wife. He was so happy to see that, although upset a bit (and who could really blame her?) she was trying to understand what had happened and why he had keep it from her for so many years.

"No, Rebecca, it was not Death Eaters. And I thought so too at the time. I couldn't explain why I was so scared of them. I thought to myself, 'I have been fighting Death Eaters and He Who Must Not Be Named for years. Why am I, an Auror, so terrified of 4 men and 3 women?' I had no clue how they knew that I was coming, but there was just one way to find out. So, seeing that they were already right there I asked them. 'Who are you?' I demanded. They were about 20 feet from me, where they were almost shoulder to shoulder. The one in the middle stepped forward, as if he were the spokes person, with his hands up, as if saying we mean no harm. He was in his late twenties with pale skin and honey colored eyes. I had never seen eyes that color ever before. All of their eyes were that color, all either a little lighter or a little darker."

"'We are not here to harm you, Alexander,' their leader said to me, in a voice that sounded like charms. I was stunned. I didn't know how he knew my name. Before the question could even come out of my mouth, however this tiny, little teenage girl said, 'why don't you come into our home where we can not be overheard.' Just then, I heard the distinct 'POP' of someone apparting in the distance. _It must be a Death Eater following me,_ I thought. I had no idea how these people knew about any of this. I didn't know how they knew my name, how they knew that I was going to be apparting here, or even who they were, but I knew that I wanted to find out. So I nodded my understanding and quickly followed them over the little hill and into their home."

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but when I feel like they need to stop, I stop them. And as you can see, I picked Rebecca and Alexander for their names. As I said, leave a review and I'll give you a little preview of chapter 4. Happy reading!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy ya'll! I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer then last time. I'm working as much as I can on this story, but I own my own business and I'm really busy right now. I'll try to keep updating every other day, but if I don't please don't shut me.**

**Oh and I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Mrs. Meyer and J.K Rowling. I just get to play with them...how fun! Happy Reading  
**

Chapter 5

"So let me make sure that I am keeping up, Alexander," Rebecca stated. "Professor Dumbledore told you that you should go to this little town in the middle of Maine, because there was something there that would help explain things about your family. So you apparated?" she asked looking at her husband.

He smiled and nodded, happy that she was trying to understand.

"So you apparated," she continued, "to the edge of this town and when you got there seven strangers were there waiting for you. Then you, for some reason, were frighted, even though you had been fighting that man for years, along with his followers. Then the leader of these people said that they were not there to harm you. And he, for some reason, knew your name. Then the little teenage girl said that you should follow them into their house so that you couldn't be over heard and you heard someone apparate, who you thought was a Death Eater. You then followed them into their home. Did I leave out anything?" she asked.

"No I think you covered it, Mum," Hermione said excitedly. She was ready to find out about the beautiful strangers. _I love stories, _she thought, but then quickly remembered that this was not a fairytale, but something that had actually happened to her father. It was a story that would tell them why they had been going by the name Granger for all these year. When their real name was Cullen. _Hermione Cullen, _she thought. _Not a bad sounding name. _"So what happened when you went into their house?"

"The house was a beautifully, gigantic home. It was like a cottage, except it ten times the size. I noticed when we walked in that there were windows everywhere. I opened my mouth to ask how they knew my name and how they knew that I was going to apparate where I had, when the tiny one put her finger to her mouth as if to tell me to be quite. Then I say one of the other ladies, a taller, yet still small honey haired women, move back a curtain, that revealed a keypad like thing. At the time, seeing that I had grown up in the wizarding world, I had no idea what that thing was. It was quite fascinating, watching her push these buttons that could light up, with out her saying a spell or using a wand. Then something even more remarkable happened. As she finished pushing the buttons, a buzzing started. As I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, I saw that there were metal, curtain like things that were closing over the windows. It was quite amazing to see, quite honestly," Alexander said, smiling, obviously remembering that night.

"Then the tiny girl smiled at me and said, 'My name is Alice. If you could just put a spell around the doors and windows, so that no one outside can hear, we will tell you everything that you need to know. And like Carlisle said, we won't hurt you, Alex.' It was quite funny that she called me Alex, as you know, no one ever calls me that. She would be the only one that I would allow get away with it." He added, smiling apologetically, looking over at his wife. She smiled, knowing that he didn't mean anything by it. If she wanted to, she knew that she could call him Alex, but she quite liked the name Alexander.

"So I applied the spell around the doors and windows of the house, to keep anyone from listening the what they had to tell me. How anyone could hear through all that steel, I have no idea. When I was finished I turned to the one named Alice and asked, 'May I speak now?' She laughed and when she did it sounded like bells. It was the strangest thing! I had never heard anything like that in my life. The leader, Carlisle said, 'Alexander, thank you for coming into our home. I'm sure you have quite a few questions as to why Professor Dumbledore sent you to speak with us.'"

"Thats an understatement!" Hermione exclaimed. She was pacing back and forth now, trying to come up with the story before he could finish the story.

Alexander laughed. "Thats what I said! They lead me into a beautiful dining room and we all took seats around the table. Carlisle took the table at the head of the table and I took the one at the other end. 'How do you know my name?' I asked them. Sitting there in the light, that was electric, was something completely new for me. Anything that we had like that was magical. It was quite odd, to say the least. Carlisle answered, 'Professor Dumbledore came to me to have a chat about you about 4 years ago. He had been looking into your lineage, to see if you had any living relatives. After your parents were,' he stopped, not knowing how I would react. I just nodded my head, silently telling him to go on."

"How did they die?" Hermione asked quietly. Her mother stood up and started cleaning away the dishes. Rebecca knew that she would be able to hear the conversation in the kitchen, too. She just needed something to do with her hands, so that she wouldn't chew her nails to pieces.

"My father died before I was born. I never knew him." He answered quickly, trying to move past it so that there were no more question where his father was concerned. That was something that would take time to talk about.

" My mother died by a deadly curse, which I don't want to tell you about until you are older, Hermione. You are too young to know about that curse." He said in a tone of finality. He wasn't going to be talking anymore about the deadly curses tonight with his eleven year old daughter.

"But dad, I think that I should-" Hermione started, but was quickly interrupted by her mum.

"Hermione, unless you want to go to bed without hearing more about these people, then I suggest you leave that information for another day," Rebecca scolded her daughter as she wiped off the tablecloth.

Alexander smiled at his wife, grateful for the gift she was. Even though he had basically lied about who he was for as long as they had been together, she wasn't mad at him. For that he was very lucky.

"Carlisle continued, 'For some reason, Professor Dumbledore thought that I would know about your father. He said that he knew that all of your mothers relatives had died long ago, from various things. On of them had blown themselves up,trying to come up with a position to get rid of back hair.'"

Hermione and Rebecca both giggled, finding it funny that would would try to come up for a position to get rid of back hair.

"Can't you just wax?" Rebecca asked.

"In the wizarding world, you don't think of stuff like that. To be honest, wizards become quite lazy, at least to after they can use their wands. All you have to do is say some words and wave your wand around and things can be done." Alexander shrugged, as if it was a normal thing, trying to come up with a position to do something or other.

"How would Carlisle know about your father, dad?" Hermione yawned, rubbing her eyes. Rebecca and Alexander looked up at the clock, hanging on the wall.

Rebecca gasped. "Its eleven thirty! You need to go to bed. Its way past your bed time."

"I'm eleven years old, I shouldn't have a bedtime. And I'm not sleepy, I want to find how Carlisle knows about grandpa," Hermione hid her mouth behind her hand, trying to cover up the yawn that was escaping.

"Actually, honey, your mother is right. Its been a long day and we all need to sleep. I promise to answer all of your questions in the morning. We will need to be going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for Hogwarts." Alexander said, standing up and stretching. He gave Hermione a hug and walked her to her room.

"Dad, don't you have to work tomorrow?" she asked as she climbed into her bed.

Alexander turned off her lamp and tucked her covers all around. He couldn't believe that his little girl was growing up. _And going to Hogwarts, _he thought.

"I'll be taking sometime off, until you go to school at the very least. Good night, Miney," he said, using the name he had called her since she was little.

"Night dad. I love you.", she replied, turning over to dream about a world that she didn't know was real until this morning.

Alexander closed the door quietly behind him. Then he headed to his office, to make a very important phone call.

"Dear, who are you calling at this hour?" Rebecca asked, sticking her head into the office as he sat down and picked up the phone.

"Rebecca, we are going to be having guests." Alexander informed his wife as he started dialing the international number.

"Guests? How many?" she wondered, walking into the office and sitting on the arm of his chair.

He looked at his wife, putting the phone to his ear as he answered with one word.

"Seven."

**Please Review! All of those who REVIEW will get a sneak peak of Chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry this is a little later then normal, but my best friend is in town and my business got a HUGE order for product, so I had to get them made and done. But now they are, so I can continue writing. :) Thanks for all the reviews. If you have any questions, please ask me. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 6

"SEVEN?!?" Rebecca exclaimed, while her husband stuck a finger to his mouth, asking her silently to quite down. _Who are these people that are going to be our guest?, _she wondered as she got up from her place on the side of the chair. _How am I going to feed them all? I'll need to go to the market to get some food. Maybe I'll cook some lamb chops, _she thought as sat in the lounge chair by the window.

"Hello, this is Alexander," her husband responded to the person on the other line. "Its good to hear your voice too, Esme."

_Esme? Whose Esme? _Rebecca wondered, mentally going through the list of people that they knew.

"No, nothing is wrong, really. I'll explain everything. Is your husband around?" Alexander asked politely. There was a short pause, while they waited for Esme to find fetch her husband.

_Why can't I think of who these people are?_ Rebecca thought frustrated, as she stretched and yawned. _Its probably because your so sleepy,_ she answered herself as she looked out over the dark, quite city.

"Carlisle!" Alexander exclaimed, startling his wife. She was no longer sleepy, stunned by the person her husband was talking to on the other line.

_No wonder I couldn't think of who these people were. I don't know them. I didn't know that they even existed until a little while ago. _

"Nothings wrong. I promise," Alexander was explaining to Carlisle. "Hermione just got an interesting letter today." He paused, listening to what was being said on the other line. "Yes it was one of those letters. She has been excepted to my Alma Mater." He reported, proudly. "Well, my wizarding Alma Mater, at least,"he chuckled. There was another pause. "That's one of the reasons I was calling. I understand from reading _The Daily Prophet _that the Boy Who Lived is going to be going to Hogwarts this year. No they couldn't possibly know that for sure, because I know that Dumbledore hide him quite well, here in London. But seeing that he is Hermione's age and all I'm almost sure about it."

Alexander looked over at his wife, who was sitting in her chair with a very confused look on her face.

"Thats one of the reasons why I called you, Carlisle" he replied. "Yes, I'll be needing you to bring that, if you don't mind. Is your lot fond of Alaska?" He asked, grinning. "When can you get here?" Rebecca looked at her husband, as he sat waiting for the answer. Then, one of the biggest grins that she had ever seen on her husbands mouth appeared. "Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow evening. I'm looking forward to seeing you all."

Hermione woke, having had the most strangest of dreams that she had ever had. She looked out side, seeing that it was cloudy and tried to remember all of her dream.

She had been hiding somewhere and had seen her dad playing with the stick _How odd,_ she thought. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, still wondering about the dream. _Why would dad be playing with a stick,_she giggled to herself as she scrubbed her thick, brown hair. Then she dropped the bottle of conditioner, covering the gasp that came out of her mouth. _Could it be?, _she wondered. _Did yesterday really happen? _

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" came the sound of her mothers voice, as she tried to quicken the pace of her shower. She had just remembered the activities of the day before. She had remembered that she was a witch, and her father was a wizard.

"I'm fine, Mum," she answered her, turning the shower off. "I just dropped the conditioner."

"Okay," Rebecca responded. "Come downstairs when you are finished. Your father wants to talk to you."she added as she headed down the stairs to join Alexander in the kitchen.

_What now? _Hermione wondered, raking the brush through her tangled, wet hair. _He didn't even finish the story he started last night. _She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to where her parents where placing the bagels and cream cheese on the table.

"Good morning, Mione," Alexander greeted his daughter as she sat down and poured herself a glass of juice.

"Good morning, Dad," she replied. "Morning, Mum. What is it that you want to tell me? And don't think I have forgotten that you have a story to finish telling me." she add.

Hermione looked up at her parents in expectation of what her father had to say. She looked at her mom and saw that her mother looked like she hadn't had a very good nights sleep. Rebecca's hair was neat as always except for a little sprig that stuck out around her face, which was white, as if in shock. _I wonder whats wrong with mum._

Alexander, on the other hand, although he too looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep, looked excited and happy. He grinned at his only daughter across the table.

"Well, darling, we are going to have guest. And they are going to be here for awhile." he announced.

"Guest?" Hermione asked. "Who?" They didn't have guest often and when they did it was only for brunch. They had never had anyone stay at the home.

"Well, do you remember when I was telling you the story about Carlisle? And Alice? Well, they are coming. Their whole family is coming."

Hermione looked from her father to her mother, in shock. _I'm going to get to meet these people that were part of the reason I thought I was a Granger for all of these years. Interesting._

"When are they coming?" she wondered. "And are you going to finish the story?" Hermione asked more excitedly.

"I am going to the airport to meet them this evening. And Carlisle and I will finish the story together. That way it won't be just me answering questions."Alexander grinned at his little girl. She was always asking questions and with this story, there was no way that there wasn't going to be questions.

"Can I go with you to pick them up? Please please please?" Hermione pleaded with her father.

"Well, I don't see why not," he answered, as his wife gave a little gasp. He looked over at his wife with a look of worry and sympathy.

"What is it, Mum?" Hermione asked. Rebecca face was still white as a sheet and when her husband had informed his daughter that she could go with him to the airport, she had turned a little green.

"Nothing, nothing," she quickly answered. She got up from the breakfast table and quickly started clearing things away. When she didn't want to answer things or when she was trying to think, she always started cleaning whatever mess was around her. Sometimes she even cleaned things that didn't need cleaning. Thats why there was a big bald spot on one of the kitchen counters that had not been there the previous morning. Hermione always knew that when her mother did this, she had something big on her mind.

"What is it, Mum?" Hermione looked at her mother. When she wouldn't look her daughter in the eye, Hermione looked over at her dad. He was looking as his wife, with that same look of sympathy.

"What is it, Dad?" Hermione decided to try her father, who almost always answered her questions. He had always loved that she had the same inquisitive mind that he had.

"Well, darling, your mother is just worried about making a good impression on our guest, thats all." He answered too quickly. Alexander was a terrible liar and they all knew this.

"Why are you lying to me?" Hermione screamed, stomping her foot on the hard wood floor.

Her parents froze in their respected actions, stunned by the harsh tone that had escaped out of their daughters mouth. She was always such a calm child, even though she did have more questions then most members of Parliament. This was the first time that she had ever, truly thrown a fit. And they couldn't really blame her. They had taught her that in their family, you did not lie to one another. Although, apparently, that hadn't always applied.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Alexander said quietly. "Please sit down and I'll tell you why you mum is so worried and upset."

Hermione, quite shocked that she had thrown a hissy fit, sat down. She hadn't meant to do that. _But it worked. _She thought, grinning on the inside, not daring to do so where her parents could see. She knew, that in normal situations, that behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

"Your mother is worried because Carlisle and his family are different. They are not like us, either,"he answered Hermione's unanswered question.

"So they aren't witches and wizards?" she asked anyway. Alexander shook his head. "But they aren't normal humans?" she gathered, looking between her mother and father, trying to judge the looks on their faces. Alexander again, shook his head, while Rebecca shivered, as if it were the middle of December, instead of the end of July.

"So what then?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, darling," Alexander answered in normal voice. "They are vampires."

**Sorry, I like little cliffies. :) I promise you that next chapter, our favorite vampires will be in the house formally known as Granger. Have a great Sunday. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is a day late. Have you ever just had one of THOSE weekends? That was me this weekend. I hope you like the little bit of interaction between Hermione and the "Forks" Cullen clan. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading!**

**Oh and I don't own any of these people. They aren't mine, I just get to play with them.**

Chapter 7

"I still can't believe that we are going to have vampires in our house." Hermione chatted on excitingly as Alexander drove his family in their SUV toward the airport on that gray, rainy afternoon.

Hermione had taken the news that vampires were real far better then her mother. Hermione had been all questions of course. She was concerned about their diets, which Alexander had informed them that they drank only animal blood. Hermione found that quite interesting, while Rebecca still gasped every the word 'vampire' was spoken. The house was well beyond clean; any hospital would be proud to perform their surgeries right there in the middle of their living room, it was so clean.

"How is one suppose to look when meeting a vampire?" Hermione had fretted while trying to pick out her outfit for their trip to the airport. Alexander had laughed, having walked past the open door of his daughters room. He grinned at the memory as he pulled into the parking garage at the airport.

"Now remember, don't treat them any differently then you would any other person," he instructed his family as they walked toward the terminal. He cast a quick look at his wife, who was quite calm at the moment. He grinned, encouraged by the sudden change of heart. He hadn't seen the small amount of brandy that Rebecca had slipped into the coffee that she had keep with her for most of the day though. She wasn't drunk by any means. She was just a little more chipper then usual.

"I won't," Hermione promised enthusiastically. She was almost bouncing down the airport, heading toward the terminal where the plane from America was going to land. The bouncing was something quite new for Hermione. She wasn't normally this excited.

"And don't say the word, vampire," he whispered. He knew they really didn't care, because frankly that is what they were. It just seemed rude to keep pointing it out.

"I won't, I promise." his daughter said earnestly. Rebecca smiled pleasantly and nodded in agreement to everything that Alexander had to advise them.

They stopped in front of the gate their company would be exiting. The plane had just landed, according to the screen on the wall.

"How long does it take them to get off of the plane?" Hermione wondered, not seeing anyone come through the gates.

"Well, they have to go through all of international things. After that, they should be coming out." Alexander promised his daughter. Rebecca was looking at the hat of a lady that was sitting in a chair a few feet away, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world.

They stood there, the three of them in a row, looking toward the gates where their visitors would be coming out. Hermione was bouncy, craning her neck to see if anyone was coming yet. Rebecca had focused her attention toward the gate now, looking curious. Alexander wasn't looking at the gate at all; he was looking at his family, wondering why he hadn't told them sooner. There had been so many opportunities in the past 11 years. Times when Hermione had asked about his life growing up, how school was for him. He hadn't thought that they could handle it. _How wrong I was, _he thought.

"Dad, people are coming, PEOPLE ARE COMING!!!" Hermione squealed, something very unlike herself. But at that moment she didn't even care. She was watching people as they came through. _She can't be one of them, _Hermione thought as she saw an average looking girl, with blonde hair. _Shes not pretty like Rosalie will be._ She craned her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of someone beautiful. Alexander had told her how they looked, of course, and had informed them of all of their names. They keep looking trying to see something, anything. Alexander was looking toward the gate now, looking for anyone that was familiar to him.

"Finding anything interesting?" came a musical voice right at Hermione's ear.

"No, I don't see anyone that could be one of them. I can't even see the one with the crazy hair," she answered, not even noticing that the voice was not coming from her mother or father.

"I don't think my hair is crazy. That is, if you are talking about me," came the same, beautiful musical voice.

Hermione noticed this time and slowly turned to her right, following the sound that she had heard. She gasped, not fully prepared for the sight that was before her. She had never seen people this beautiful in person before. All of them, everyone of them, were breathtaking.

"Hello," said the same voice, who now had a face. He was a teenager, well he looked like a teenager, and had unruly hair. Hermione immediately knew that this was Edward. _He's not as cute as I thought, _she thought as she remembered what her father saying about most girls thinking that Edward was like a Greek god. _Hes okay, _Hermione was thinking to herself. _He's just not a Greek god._

Edward looked upset, yet a little amused as he held out his hand to Hermione to shake. Hermione immediately remembered something else her father had said about Edward. _Oh crap! He just heard what I thought! Oh crap he just heard THAT! Crap, crap crap crap crap....shutting up now. _She quickly shook his hand, turned the color of a ripe tomato and muttered, "Nice to meet you Edward."

A pixie like female, who Rebecca immediately knew as Alice, bounded over to her and hugged her softly, yet firmly. Alice was the one that Alexander had told them had visions of the future. She then gave Rebecca a wide grin and said, "Hi Rebecca, I'm Alice! Its so nice to FINALLY meet you in person. We have so much in common, you have NO idea. This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. Rebecca grinned, in spite of herself. _I don't think thats the brandy either, _she thought happily. She then looked quickly at Edward, who kind of glanced at her and grinned, but didn't say anything. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Alexander grinned, ecstatic that his family hadn't ran for the hills when seeing these gorgeous people. He hugged Carlisle, so happy to finally see him again after all of these years. He had keep in touch by mail first, then later email. But he had missed seeing these people, more then he had realized until that moment.

"Rebecca, Hermione, I would like to introduce you to Carlisle," He said, patting the man that was obviously the leader of the bunch.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you both," he said, with just a little hint of the accent that was so common to them. He shock both of their hands and smiled warmly.

"This is Esme," he said hugging the taller of the two brown hair women. She beamed at him, obviously happy seeing Alexander again, but also excited to meet Rebecca and Hermione. She stepped forward and hugged Hermione softly and did the same with her mother. Rebecca could tell that she was a women that she would get along with very well.

"This is Jasper." he shock hands with a tall man, whose look screamed military man to Hermione. He smiled and nodded at them both, constantly looking around. Hermione thought that he was extremely entertaining, watching him look around, as if someone were watching them. _Why would anyone want to watch us?_ She laughed to herself.

"This is Edward," Alexander introduced Rebecca to him as he shook her hand. Rebecca grinned a very happy grin, while trying to keep her thoughts from being heard. Edward grinned and politely said, "Its lovely to met you both." He kissed Rebecca's hand and Hermione's as well, causing the daughter to blush and causing the mother to want a cold shower.

"Thats enough, Edward," Alexander scolded Edward good naturally, pulling him away from his girls. Edward grinned and winked at Hermione, enjoying all the blushing. _Why do I have to blush all the time? _She thought, angrily and then, to her horror remembered again that he could hear her. She got so frustrated that she stomped her foot for the second time in one day. "ERRR!" she growled becoming frustrated.

"Leave her alone," Alice said coming over to Hermione and hugging her much like she did Rebecca. "I'm so glad to meet you, too. I'm Alice and don't worry, you will get used to him being in your head. You can tell him off without even saying a word," she informed Hermione, grinning. Hermione smiled at Alice, grateful to get everyones attention off of her.

"This is Rosalie," Alexander continued the introductions, smiling at the most beautiful women that his wife and daughter had ever seen. She had blond hair and a beautiful smile. Rosalie polietly said, "Its so nice to meet you." She didn't attempt to hug them, like the other women in their family, but she wasn't rude either.

"And this is Emmett," Alexander finished, slapping the biggest of them all on the back. The massive man grinned back at Alexander and slapped him on the arm, causing Alexander to wince. Emmett walked over to Rebecca and Hermione and brought them closer to him, pulling them into a three person group hug.

"Its great to see you, Man!" he exclaimed, grinning at Alexander. "Its great to finally meet you two!" He said to Rebecca and Hermione, finally letting them go.

"Its lovely to meet all of you as well," Rebecca replied to them all. "I'm looking forward to learning more about you."

"We need to go get out bags," Alice informed them, as she bounded over to Jasper, grasping his hand and started skipping along to the baggage carousel.

**If you REVIEW you will get a preview of chapter 8. Have a great Tuesday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Here is Chapter 8. Its kind of a filler chapter. I'm hoping that next chapter we will learn more about the relationship between Carlisle and Alexander. Just so you know, I don't own any of these wonderful people. I wish I did. Happy Reading! **

Chapter 8

They traveled to Hermione's house split up. Hermione, her mother, her father, Jasper, Alice and Edward all road in the Range Rover. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all rode in the vehicle that Carlisle had rented.

The whole way to the airport, not even an hour ago, Hermione had planned on asking tons of questions. Do you like hunting animals? What do you think of wizards and witches? How do you know my father and why did Dumbledore send him to you? But on the way home, she was very quite. She was very nervous and shy to ask these questions. _But not scared,_ she thought, with great relief.

"What do you have to be shy about?" Jasper asked Hermione from the front passenger seat. Rebecca had insisted that one of the men take the front seat and since Jasper was a bit bigger, they decided that it should be his. Hermione and Rebecca had called into the back seat, leaving Edward and Alice to take the middle.

"I don't know," she answered boldly. She then looked at Jasper, remembering that he, like Alice and Edward had a special gift. "I forgot that you can control emotions." She responded to the extra bit of confidence that was coming from Jasper. She liked it quite a bit, because she wasn't used to being shy. She didn't understand it herself, the shyness that is, but for some reason, she felt like she really needed them to like her.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper all smiled at the confidence that now radiated off of the eleven year old. They were not used to being around children, but they could tell that this was no ordinary child.

_Shes quite special, _Alice thought to Edward, who nodded in response.

"Yes I can," Jasper replied. He was quite grateful that though they still smelled a little appetizing, for some reason, wizard and witches did not smell like most humans. He could be in very close quarters with them for long amounts of time and not find it difficult at all. Rebecca, being human, still smelled good, but it was bearable. It helped that none of his family would ever dream of harming either one of the ladies.

"So, how do you do it? I mean can you make anyone feel any emotion? Could you make anyone cry or laugh?" Hermione listed off some of the questions that had escaped her head earlier, some that she had been wondering about since her father had told her that Jasper was an empath.

"Don't mess with the driver," Alice warned her husband, having seen that they would end up in a wreck if he attacked Alexander with an emotional breakdown.

"Thanks Alice," Alexander grinned at Alice through the rear view mirror.

All of a sudden, Edward started laughing. At first, Hermione thought that he was laughing because her Alice had warned her husband so sternly. But then she realized that Jasper wasn't telling her about his power, he was showing her. Edward was laughing very hard, looking as if he should be crying, if that were possible for them.

"Jasper," he gasped between fits of hysteria, "Jasper, I'm......going.....to," he tried to warn Jasper, but it then came out like giggles. Hermione, who had been watching in awe, couldn't hold in the giggles that were about to escape. She started giggling, not unlike Edward. She then let out a loud snort, causing the SUV to explode with laughter, causing Alexander to have to wipe his eyes to see the road. Jasper composed himself and shot a wave of tranquility through the vehicle. Edward glared at Jasper, who grinned in response.

"Does that answer your question, Hermione?" Jasper asked, turning to look at her. He had the faintest of southern accents, something that she had only heard in a western. His voice was a little deeper then Edwards, but not as booming as Emmett's had seemed to be. She liked the sound of his voice. Well to be honest, she liked the sound of all of their voices.

"Yes, thank you." she said as they pulled into the driveway. They got out of the vehicles and gathered the luggage. Alexander tried to help, but seeing that they all had more strength then he would ever hope to have, they laughed and shooed him away. Alice, of course, had the most suitcases. Hermione smiled, secretly looking forward to seeing all of the clothes that she had brought.

They all walked into the house, wiping their feet on the welcome mat in the front hall. _I'm glad that we have this big house,_ Rebecca thought as she hung her rain coat on the coat rack and looked at her company.

"So let me show you to your rooms," she said politely. "That way you can put your luggage in there and freshen up a bit if you like." she smiled. "Carlisle, Esme? Will you follow me up stairs? And Edward as well, please." She added.

"Of course," Esme answered. "You have a lovely home." she complemented Rebecca as they made their way up the stairs. Hermione didn't know if she should follow or stay where she was. Edward grinned, sneaking a glance in her direction. She blushed, much to his delight. She decided that she would go make herself a sandwich, since they hadn't ate dinner yet.

"Thank you, Esme. I thought that this house was too big when we bought it, however, Alexander assured me that one day we might need it," she explained. Then she stopped in her tracks, realizing what she had just said. _Alexander must have thought that this day might happen and wanted to make sure that we had enough space. _She looked at her guest, who must know what she was thinking; one of them for sure did. She shock her head, clearing her thoughts as she showed Carlisle and Esme the guest bedroom that had a private bathroom.

"This is beautiful!" Esme exclaimed as they walked into a paradise of light blue and white. It was decorated in a Caribbean theme that always reminded Rebecca of her honeymoon. Thats what had been the inspiration of this room.

"Thank you. Here is the closet, there should be hangers in there for you to hang your clothes, if you like. And her you have your own private bathroom with a shower. In here," she said as she opened the linen closet n the bathroom, "are towels and wash clothes if you need them. Please, if you need anything at all, let me know."

"Of course, Rebecca. Thank you so much!" Esme exclaimed, hugging Rebecca. Rebecca smiled and glanced over at Edward, who was hovering in the doorway, surveying the room.

"It fits your Esme," he said, smiling at his mother. "Reminds me of Isle Esme."

"Me too," Carlisle replied, kissing his wife on the forehead as she examined the seashell framed mirror that was hanging above the dresser.

"Isle Esme?" Rebecca asked as she lead Edward out of the Caribbean room, closing the door to give Esme and Carlisle some privacy.

"Isle Esme is an island that Carlisle bought for Esme a few years back," Edward explained, unimpressed as Rebecca opened a door across the hall. Rebecca just shook her head, deciding not to be surprised by anything, for now on. _It seems as if my life has now become more interesting then any soap opera on the telly. _

"This is the study, however it does have a dresser over there, if you would like to unpack your things. There is a recliner over there if you want to sit down or need some quite time or what ever you like.", she pointed around the room, wondering if she had forgotten anything. "Oh, yes, I know you do not use the restroom, however if you would like to freshen up or take a shower, you can use Hermione's bathroom, right over there," she said pointing to a door a near the end of the hall. There was another door at the end that had a big pink H hanging from a nail. Edward smiled seeing that pink H. For some reason, he didn't think that Hermione still liked it, however she keep it there to please her mother.

Rebecca and Edward walked down the stairs, to hear someone start playing the piano that was in the living room. They walked in and Rebecca had to laugh at the sight of Hermione and Emmett playing 'Chopsticks'. Not because of the song that they were playing, but because how they looked next to each other. Hermione looked so small next to the giant of a man. Her hands were like baby hands next to Emmett enormous ones. They finished the song and everyone clapped, having enjoyed the song. Hermione turned pink, much to the delight of Edward, and tucked her hair from behind her ear, trying to hide her face.

"Don't hide your face," Alice scolded, coming over and tucking the hair back in place. "Your truly to beautiful to hide!" she smiled at the girl.

"Let me show you were your rooms are," Rebecca smiled at Rosalie and Alice, bending over and trying to pick up their suitcases to carry them downstairs.

"Not so fast," Emmett boomed as he grinned and picked up the luggage before she could touch them. "I'll get that."

She smiled and lead Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper downstairs. "This is the family room and there are two bed rooms right down this hallway," she said. "They are both basically the same, so you can chose who goes where. There is only one bathroom, so you will have to share,"she said pointing to the door that was between the two identical rooms. "I'm sorry that you will have to share."

"Its fine, Rebecca," Rosalie spoke for the first time, to Rebecca, "Thank you so much for the hospitality."

"Its nothing," Rebecca replied, happy that everything was going so smoothly. "I'll leave you to get settled." she said as she walked up the stairs.

**Anyone who REVIEWS will get a preview of chapter 9!!!!!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SO sorry that its taken a little longer this time to get this chapter up. Its been a difficult week for my family. Thanks so much for everyone who has added this story to their favorite stories and story alerts and everything! I'm so glad that you like it! **

**I,sadly, don't own any of the characters! Happy Reading!  
**

Chapter 9

Hermione woke the next morning very excited. She knew that today would be the day that she would find out her REAL lineage. She would finally find out why this Professor Dumbledore had sent her father to a little town in America to find out about his family. Hermione gathered her clothes for her shower and quietly walked to her bathroom, not wanting to bother anyone. _I'm sure that they can hear me anyway, _she thought. She opened the door to her bathroom and gasped. She quickly slammed the door behind her and ran to her room, trying to be quite having been completely forgotten.

She slammed and locked the door behind her and looked at herself in her vanity mirror. _I'll never be able to leave my room again, _she thought horrified. Forgetting that she was having to share a bathroom with Edward, she hadn't thought to knock on the door before entering. And there, with nothing but a towel and his Ipod on, he'd been. _This is completely horrifying!!! _She thought as she pounded her pillow, very close to tears.

"Hermione," came a voice, accompanied by a knock. _I'm not answering that._ She thought as she hid her head underneath the pillow she had just tried to beat to death.

"We are coming in," announced another voice as, some how, they were through the door.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked as she came out from under her pillow to see Rosalie and Alice standing next to her bed.

"Well, we are vampires," Rosalie grinned as she sat down next to Hermione.

"And I know how to pick a lock," Alice announced as she picked up the clothes that Hermione had just thrown when she had exploded back in the room. She held them up and examined them. She then shook her head and throw them in the trash, going into the closet to find something better for Hermione to wear.

"Why did she just throw my clothes in the trash?" Hermione wondered, forgetting for a moment about her previous embarrassment.

"You're her new dress up thing," Rosalie said nonchalantly. "Shes probably planning a shopping trip before you go to Hogwarts."

"I have to go to Diagon Alley, to get all of my school supplies," Hermione said.

"I don't think thats where Alice is planning on taking you clothes shopping," Rosalie laughed as she patted down Hermione's wild bed head.

"Oh," was all Hermione said as she remembered why she wasn't in the shower. She turned away from Rosalie, not because of her cold hand on her head, but because of the embarrassment. She knew it really wasn't that big of deal, but she had never seen a boy in nothing but a towel before!

"Don't worry about Edward," Rosalie reassured Hermione. "He should have locked the door."

"I should have knocked!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Its your home and he could have had his shower while you were sleeping,"Alice retorted back as she came out of Hermione closet, with a stack of clothes hanging off of her arm. "Now, you are going to try all of these on after you get your shower. Now go!" Alice demanded as she shooed her toward the now vacant bathroom.

An hour later, Hermione had never thought she had looked like this before. _Except maybe when I was in that wedding, and then I wasn't in jeans. _Alice had announced that Hermione didn't have much, but that she would fix that. Alice had picked her out a pretty pink blouse, her best pair of jeans and boots for Hermione to wear, after trying on more then half of her closet.

"Beautiful," Alice complimented. She was cleaning up the mess she had made in the last hour, faster then Hermione had ever seen a human being move in her life.

"Thank you," Hermione replied shyly. Rosalie walked through the door, followed by Esme and Rebecca.

"Oh!" exclaimed Rebecca, walking across the room to examine her daughter more carefully. "How stunning!"

"She looked beautiful!" Esme gushed, walking over and hugging Hermione.

"Not that she didn't look beautiful before," Rosalie intercepted, glancing over at Hermione, who had just wondered if she had looked that ugly before.

"I'll only look this way when Alice is around," Hermione retorted back at them, fully embarrassed by all of the complements. There was no way that she could ever pull this off by herself. The only time that she had ever experimented with makeup, Hermione had ended up looking like one of those hookers that they arrest on that law show. Her parents, thankfully, hadn't ever seen that.

"Its all about the application, which I will teach you," Alice informed her as she finished up. She then stopped and got a far away look on her face. "Oh." she said, smiling at Hermione. "You will be very good at it, in fact, even though there are certain people downstairs that will really hate that." She laughed, apparently seeing something that will happen.

"What?"Hermione wondered.

"Don't even ask, she won't tell you, unless its something that will be harmful to you. And apparently it will only be harmful to your fathers heart," Rosalie smiled.

"Well, speaking of your father, hes wanting to finish that story that he started two days ago. And you need to eat breakfast," her mother instructed her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I don't know how I did,though" she exclaimed. _Oh yeah I do, _she thought as she ran down the stairs, trying to get some breakfast quickly so that she could hear the story that she had been waiting for. She thought about the shirtless Edward and shook her head. _He really isn't ALL that. Although, hes not that unpleasant either, _she thought as she abruptly ran into a wall that hadn't been there the previous day.

"I'm sorry," came the voice of that exact man. She looked up at Edwards face, seeing the amused face. _Oh bloody hell! _She thought. This made him bust out in laughter. Hermione, turning pink for the millionth time in the last 24 hours, tried with all of her heart to ignore him as she past by him, trying to go into the kitchen to get her a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, darling," her father greeted her as she walked into the little kitchen. Carlisle and Alexander were sitting across from one another, reading the morning paper.

"Morning, dad," she said as she sat down with her raisin bran.

"Are you ready for," he looked up and stopped mid sentence. "Hermione, is that you?"

Many things happened at once. Hermione started choking on her cereal, Alice came bounding in and pulled her out of her chair and gave her a drink of water. Rebecca came in and looked at her husband.

"Who else would it be?" she asked him.

"Of course, I knew it was her. I just...she didn't....she looks...." he couldn't figure out the words to use.

Just then Emmett and Jasper came in from the basement where they had been playing on the game system that had once been Hermione's.

"Wow, Hermione, you look hot, for an eleven year old," Emmett almost complemented Hermione, as he hopped on the counter to have a seat.

Rosalie walked over and slapped Emmett across the head. "Ouch!" Emmett exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, smirking.

Hermione, having finally stopped chocking, started laughing. She knew that it hadn't hurt Emmett, even though she also knew that any other mans skull would have been smashed if Rosalie had done that to them.

"Miney I'm sorry, Dear. I knew that it was you, I just, you look so grown up!" he exclaimed, not looking happy about it at all. Hermione looked over at Alice, who grinned at her and winked.

"Your fine, Alexander," Rebecca said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

Edward walked in, still grinning. He walked over to the table and took the chair next to Hermione. She decided not to look at him and tried to shovel the soggy cereal down her throat.

"So Hermione," Edward started. Hermione just glared at him, trying not to think about anything.

She didn't answer him though,either, causing Edwards grin to spread further. "Are you ready for the story that made us meet?

Hermione, finally happy about something that Edward had to say, smiled.

"I am," she answered, standing up and putting her bowl in the sink.

"Lets take this conversation in the living room," Alexander suggested. "That way there will be enough room for everyone."

"Great!" Alice exclaimed as she skipped out of the room, grabbing Jasper's hand as she went. They all followed, ready to tell the tale that had bounded them together many years before.

**I want to say I am so sorry for not putting the story in this chapter. Its going to take awhile for me to re-read what I have put and to write more of their family history. I know it will be worth the wait though! Happy Reading. Oh and anyone who REVIEWS will get a preview of chapter 10! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did! **

Chapter 10

They all took seats around the living room. Alice and Jasper took one of the love seats, while Rosalie and Emmett took the other. Edward had wondered over to the piano bench and sat with his back to the piano. Rebecca and Hermione sat on the sofa, while Alexander and Carlisle sat in the arm chairs that were across from them. Esme decided to sit on the arm of Carlisle's seat, wanting to be near her husband.

"Is everyone comfortable?" Rebecca asked and then immediately remembered who her guest were.

Esme smiled at Rebecca. "Thank you, dear. We are fine."

Alexander looked at his family and asked, "Where did we end up?"

Hermione thought back to two nights ago, even though it seems like a lot longer. The last thing that she remembered was finding out that one of her grandmothers ancestors had blown themselves up by trying to find a potion to get rid of back hair. And also that her grandmother had died because of some horrible curse. Hermione noticed, that when she thought about the horrible curse, Edward looked over at her and frowned with concern.

Rebecca answered, "I remember that you had told us that Carlisle knew about your father. You were telling us about your mothers side of the family."

Alexander nodded and looked at Carlisle. "You don't mind helping me with this story do you?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "I will help you in anyway I can," he promised earnestly, causing Hermione to look at him. The way that Carlisle had said that, it sounded like he meant more then just helping tell his wife and daughter a story about his family's past.

"As I said before, when we found out that Death Eaters had basically taken over the capital in Maine, Professor Dumbledore wanted me out of there. He told me to go and find Carlsile, although he never gave a name. Just that there were people there that I would find quite interesting and that could tell me about my lineage. So I apparated just outside there town and somehow they knew I was coming," he said grinning at Alice.

"Which we did," Alice reported.

"I was scared, more scared then I had ever been, but I knew, after a moment that they weren't Death Eaters, because those cowards would have had there wands out as soon as they saw me." Alexander continued.

"The reason you were scared is because people are naturally scared of vampires, right?" Hermione interrupted, wanting people to know that she knew a little something about the subject. She wasn't scared of them,at least not these ones.

"Yes, thats correct," Alexander answered, smiling at his know-it-all daughter. "They lead me to their house and after the precautions were made, lead me to their dining room for a chat. They told me that Professor Dumbledore had visited them four years earlier, when he had wanted to know more about my lineage."

"How would Mr. Carlisle know about your lineage?" Hermione nearly busted, excited that she was finally going to find out the answer to the question that she had wanted to know for two days now.

"Well, Carlisle, why don't you tell Rebecca and Hermione what you told me?" Alexander nodded at the man sitting beside him.

Carlisle set up, although, to Hermione, it didn't look like he had been slouched over at all. He smiled, his brilliantly white teeth shining brightly at them. "The reason that I would know about your lineage is because your lineage is my lineage." He paused, hearing the quite gasp from Rebecca and seeing the gapping whole that was Hermione's mouth. He looked over at Alexander, silently asking him for permission to continue. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

**Okay so I'm sorry that it was so short and I'm sorry that it was a cliffy. I need your help, if you would please. Carlisle is related to Alexander. I need to figure out, though, if he is Alexanders uncle, or great uncle. I know that wizards live for a long time, but not as long as vampires. I'm very confused about the time-line and I want to do a good job with this because you all are awesome. :) Please give me your opinion and I'll try to have another chapter up by Saturday. And I promise if you review and help me, I'll give you a preview of chapter 11. Unless you don't want a preview. :) Happy Reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry this wasn't up on Saturday like I promised. It totally would have been, but it was fanfiction was having issues and wouldn't let me in. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own anything.  
**

Chapter 11

_Did he just say his name was Carlisle Cullen? _Hermione thought. She was sitting next to a stunned Rebecca, who had never even dreamed that Carlisle could be related to Alexander.

The vampires in the room were all watching the ladies very closely, wondering what their reaction would be. It was obvious to anyone that they were in shock. The amount of news that they had been informed about over the last couple of days had been hard to handle, to say the least.

"How are...are..we related?" Hermione squeaked, finally finding her voice. She was looking at Carlisle, but wondering about the other as well. _Does that mean that I'm related to Edward, too? And Jasper? _Hermione thought sadly, having found Jaspers voice quite intoxicating and Edward, well, annoying yet...well she didn't know yet and she tried hard not to think about it. _Although, I think it would be awesome to be related to Emmett. I don't mind that. Of course I already love Alice and Rosalie. Esme is so sweet too. This won't be so bad. _Then Hermione took a peak at Edward, who was looking at her, with a very smug look on his face. She turned pink, his new favorite color. _Well, most of it won't be that bad, at least. I wonder if they ever get used to him being in their head ALL THE TIME! _She half thought, half screamed at Edward.

"No they don't," Edward answered, grinning, completely unbothered by the fact that he had been yelled at.

Everyone looked at Edward, wondering where that came from. Edward grin became wider and answered the unspoken question that was coming from every.

"Hermione was wondering if you ever get used to me being in you head," he smirked at his siblings.

"No," Alice answered, grinning.

"Nope," boomed Emmett's voice.

"Never," Rosalie almost snarled at Edward.

"No, mama," Jasper drawled, causing Rebecca and Hermione to mentally swoon.

All of their answers came out at once, causing Hermione to laugh. She hadn't thought that would be something one could get used to. Hermione's laughter caused the mood, which had been kind of tense sense the announcement that Carlisle was related to them, to change. It was now one of happiness, although, Rebecca and Hermione were still very curious as to how Carlisle was their relative.

"To answer you question, Hermione," Carlisle said, causing Hermione to settle down. "I am was your grandfathers uncle. So I am your fathers great uncle."

As Hermione looked at great-great uncle, there were several questions that she had, but she wasn't sure which one to begin with.

"Why don't you begin with that question that came first?" Edward suggested from his place on the piano bench. Hermione rolled her eyes, truly annoyed with the mind reader.

"How is that possible?" Rebecca asked, before the questions could escape her daughters mouth. Hermione smiled, thinking it was funny that her mother had asked the exact question that she was about to ask. Then she looked at Edward and asked him, where only he could hear, _were you talking to me or my mum?_

"Both of you," he answered, happy with the fact that she had chosen to ask him a question in thought form.

_You better not get used to it, _she thought. Then she said, for all to hear, "I was wondering the same thing. How is it possible that you could be my fathers great uncle, when you don't look any older then him?"

Carlisle looked at Alexander and smiled. It was the same question that Alexander had asked Carlisle, on that night, all of those years ago.

"The reason I look like this is because I was bit when I was young. I was only in my twenties, leading a group of my fathers congregation on a hunt for vampires and witches, when I got bit." he answered.

Hermione gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. She was in shock. He just said the word hunt. "You HUNTED witches and vampires?" she almost whimpered. Even thought she had only known about these supposed mythical beings for only a short time, she hated the thought that someone would want to hurt and and kill them. _Because hunt does, in my book, mean to kill. _

Carlisle nodded. "My father, your great great grandfather was a minister, so to speak. He believed in the fact that their were magical creatures that lived in hiding among us. He also believed that it was his calling from God to kill them all. Being the oldest of two sons, it was my job to follow in his foot steps, and pick up the burden when it was too difficult for him to go out on the missions. Raid is really a more appropriate term," he added under his breath. "When we were out, I found a vampire, who must have been in hiding for a long time. He came out and we ran after him. It must have been days since he had eaten, because when I got closer to him, I think that the blood lust was just too much for him. He turned around and since I was the closets of the mob, he attacked and beginning feeding. The others were not too far behind me, so he had to stop before they caught him. For me that was a good thing," Carlisle said grinning. "Although at the time I didn't think so. I pulled myself out of the middle of the path that we were on and took shelter so that my fathers congregation could not find me because I knew that they would kill me. Father always taught us that anything the monsters touched was to be destroyed. He wouldn't have spared me, just because I was his son. I knew what I was turning into and I also knew that there was nothing I could do to stop it. It took three, painful days and I knew that I was now something that I didn't want to be. It loathed what I had turned into. So I tried to kill myself," he said matter of fact like.

"Why did you want to kill yourself?" Hermione demanded. "You couldn't help that you had been turned into a vampire. You couldn't help that anymore then I can help that I'm a witch. Its just something that was handed to me that I had no control over."

"Well I didn't like the fact that I had turned into a monster. I didn't want to have to drink blood from humans. I wondered into unpopulated areas, purposely trying to starve myself. It was so difficult. Finally after a long while of trying to resist the thirst, there was a deer that walked by. I was so famished, I drank quickly from the startled animal. After I had my fill, I realized that just because I had been turned into a supposed monster didn't mean that I had to BE a monster. That is why we drink from animals, instead of humans."

They sat in silence, Rebecca and Hermione thinking of the story about how Carlisle had been transformed. _How awful it would be to know that your own parent would kill you just because of something you had no control over. _Hermione thought, looking over at her mother. Even though the last two days had been difficult, she was sure, for her mother, Rebecca hadn't treated her any differently. For that, Hermione was so grateful for the women that was sitting beside her.

**I hoped you liked it. I know it was short, but this is where I felt like I should stop this chapter. Now, I need help (again) from all you wonderful people. Does it ever say what year Hogwarts starts? I was just wondering. Anyway, like always, if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter. Happy Reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and story adds. Its so wonderful to check my email and find all of these. **

Chapter 12

"You said that you were the oldest of two sons. So that means that Alexander's grandfather was your brother. After you turned, did you go looking for your brother? Do you know what happened after you left?" Rebecca asked.

"I didn't go back for many years. I wanted to make sure that I had my blood lust under control. I was worried about my younger brother, because my father had been sick and Nicholas had been so young when I had left. He was only ten years old. Our mother died giving birth to him, so it was always just us boys and our father. Of course the church was there, but mostly they just wanted to feel as if they really knew us." Carlisle added, rather bitterly. Hermione made a mental note not to bring up his fathers congregation. They didn't seem like a group that Carlisle liked very much. _Can't really blame him, _she thought.

"When I did go back, he was around forty years old. He looked a lot like my father in the face. I was scared that some how he had turned out like him. However, when I went to look, I saw that my brother had married and they had two little ones." Carlisle smiled at the picture he was obviously seeing. "Although they weren't so little. The boy was about 13 and the little girl was 8. They were a very beautiful family. I knew, however, that I couldn't go and tell my brother that I was alive. So I left and starting studying medicine."

"Was that the last time you saw your brother?" Hermione asked. She looked around the room, remembering that there were others beside her mother, Carlisle and herself there. It was amazing that they looked as fascinated with the story as she and Rebecca were, even though she was sure they had heard this story many times.

"Yes, I did not go back to the town that I grew up in again after that for many, many years. I didn't want to be tempted to try to speak with my brother again. It had been difficult the first time and I knew that it would be even more difficult the next. I never knew my niece or nephew or their family. I didn't know about them until Professor Dumbledore showed up at our door step many, many years later." Carlisle said.

"Why did the professor come to you about, Alexander?" Rebecca asked, very curious about the subject. "I wonder how he knew that you were his great uncle."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore always seems to know more then he lets on," Alexander spoke up. "I know that he knew my parents, seeing as they both went to Hogwarts. He was their headmaster, just like he was mine." he looked over at his daughter and smiled. "And now yours."

"As to why he came to me, I have no clue. Somehow he knew that I was Alexander's great uncle and he also knew that we were vampires. He wasn't at all surprised when he came to the house and saw that there was seven of us," Carlisle added. "Most vampires that meet us are surprised that so many of us can live together in peace. So seeing that he was a man, and a wizard at that, I was surprised that he wasn't shocked. He treated us like humans. I have great respect for Professor Dumbledore."

"Did you always know that wizards existed?" Hermione asked.

"I was unaware of the magical world until Esme and I came to visit England back in the early 1950's. We were walking through London, doing some sight seeing, because Esme had never been here before. I wanted to show her my home country." He smiled up at Esme, who leaned done and kissed him gently.

Hermione turned pink and looked away from the pair, trying to give them privacy. Unfortunately, she looked toward the piano and caught Edward looking at her, grinning. _Oh for the love of God, do you ever just leave people alone? _She got all frustrated and sighed loudly, causing Edward to laugh.

"Will you leave her alone?" Rosalie suddenly exclaimed at Edward.

"What did I do?" Edward asked innocently. "All I'm doing is sitting here listening the the story that Carlisle is telling. You can continue now," he informed Carlisle. "Unless anyone else has anything else to add?"

Rosalie glared at Edward, but said nothing. Emmett smirked at Edward, obviously glad that he wasn't the one that Rosalie had yelled at, for once. Jasper and Alice was looking at their family, amused with the interaction between the two. Alexander just shook his head and smiled at his wife and daughter, giving Hermione a wink. He knew that she had a lot of thoughts that constantly went through her head. He figured that was why Edward found her so interesting. _That BETTER be the only reason you are so interested in her, _he thought, purposefully looking over to make sure Edward got the message. Edward, for once, stopped smirking and nodded,once, letting his friend know that he understood his warning.

"We were walking along, holding hands and just exploring. We were approached by two men who were wearing robes. I found this odd, seeing as I hadn't seen men wearing robes in sometime. They looked at Esme and I, then looked around at the other people that were enjoying the cloudy evening. The shorter of the two quietly asked me, 'Why are your eyes that color, Vampire? And do you have permission from the Ministry to be out here, among the Muggles?' He wasn't rude, just very business like. It shocked me, because I didn't know how they knew we were vampires. And I had no clue what in the world a muggle was. I told them, "I'm not sure what the Ministry is, however our eyes are this color because we don't drink human blood. We drink blood from animals.' The men looked startled when I told them we didn't drink blood from humans. They asked me where we were staying and told us to please go back there so that they could talk to their Minister. Long story short, the Minister himself came and explained everything, while asking us about our different life style. He gave us 'permission', to stay in London as long as we wouldn't hurt any humans." Carlisle chuckled. It was obviously funny to him that someone gave him permission to go along with his plans.

"So what did Professor Dumbledore say to you when he visited?" Rebecca asked.

"He told me who he was and informed us that my great nephew was alive. I was very excited but pretty worried as to why Dumbledore wanted me to know this. He told me that there might be a time when my young nephew would need my help. He told me that my Alexander's dad had been a wizard and that his son was one as well." Carlisle smiled at his nephew.

_I bet that was odd,_ Hermione thought. _Going from chasing vampires and witches to having both in the same family. _She couldn't help but smile at the irony. There was a loud growl that came from deep in her stomach. _Oh how embarrassing. _

"Oh it is time for lunch," Rebecca looked up at the clock over the fire place. "Its actually past lunch time. Where did the time go?" Rebecca stood up and walked toward the kitchen, getting ready to fix her family a good meal. Hermione followed her mother to help her with dinner

"I think that we should have a meal as well," Carlisle announced to his family. "Alexander, we should be back in a few hours." He walked out of the room, followed by Esme, as they went to their room to get the keys to their rented car. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice went into the kitchen to tell Hermione and Rebecca bye, leaving Edward and Jasper in the living room with Alexander. He looked between the two vampires and realized that they were having a silent conversation. Feeling like a third wheel he announced, "I think I'll go see if the girls need help in the kitchen."

"Are you trying to imply something, Jasper," Edward asked so quietly that only he could hear.

"I want you to be careful around her," Jasper warned, just as quietly. "I don't want you to hurt her, one way or another."

"I'm not planning on hurting her. Do you think thats what I want to do? I find her interesting and brilliant, so much more then anyone I've ever met." Edward gushed.

"Shes ELEVEN years old, Edward," Jasper said, trying with great difficultly to keep his voice to where only Edward and he could hear the conversation. "And shes going through a lot of changes right now. She needs a lot of support right now. She doesn't need some horny, OLD vampire always THERE. Be there for her, but don't smother her."

"Why do you care so much about this 'Eleven year old' Jasper?" Edward challenged, getting up from his set on the piano bench.

"You boys ready?" Alice bounded into the living room. She seemed oblivious, for once, of the conversation that she had just walked in on.

Jasper smiled at his wife, washing all of the frustration off of his face. "We're ready." He grabbed her hand and walked out toward the front door. Edward quietly followed, still stewing over what Jasper just said.

_I have no idea, _came a thought from Jasper, causing Edward to look up see Jasper looking back at him, silently answering his question.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are awesome and I'll give you a preview of chapter 13 for one. :) Happy Reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Friday! Have you ever had one of those days when NOTHING goes the way that you want it to? That was my day today. So hopefully, you will read this and it will help if you are having a bad day like me. :)**

Chapter 13

Hermione missed the noise of everyone, but was happy for the quite time with her parents as they sat around that table and ate their dinner.

"So," Alexander started as he stabbed at the chicken on his plate. "What do you think about our family?"

"I think they are brilliant!" Rebecca exclaimed, beaming at her husband. It had always just been the three of them and Rebecca loved having them around. She was never very close to her parents and she didn't have any siblings. It was almost like a breath of fresh air having all of these new characters around.

Alexander beamed at his wife, thinking for about the millionth time in the last few days, what a wonderful women she really was.

"What about you, Miney?" he asked his daughter, who was being unusually quiet. Hermione was sitting in her seat, pushing her food around her plate, occasionally taking bites of her food. She was very much deep in thought about the things that she had found out in the last few days. There were things that actually existed that she thought were only fairy tales. Well, maybe not fairy tales, but nightmares and ghost stories. _Who knows, maybe I'll find out that there are such a thing as werewolves too,_ she thought.

"Darling?" came her mothers voice, interrupting her train of thought.

"What? Did you say something?" Hermione asked apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

Alexander patted Hermione's hand. "Its okay, Dear. I was just asking how you liked our family. What were you thinking about so intently?"

Hermione put her fork down and sighed. "Well, its all very interesting. Its just," she paused, not knowing how to put it. "Well, its just kind of over whelming, you know? Its like you go from one day believing that everything is normal and then POOF. There are witches and wizards and vampires, oh my!"

Rebecca and Alexander laughed. Hermione always had a way of putting things. Rebecca smiled at her daughter.

"It is overwhelming. However you have been given a very special gift, that not very many people have. They go through their day, worried about the bills and come home to watch or read fictional things about witches and vampires. You get to LIVE it. WE get to live it!" Rebecca said excitingly.

"I guess thats a good way to look at it," Hermione answered, smiling. "I am pretty worried about going off to a wizarding school. Its going to be quite overwhelming."

"Well, first we need to get your school supplies," Alexander announced as he removed the plates from the table for his wife. "No, Rebecca, I'll clean up tonight." He announced, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you, dear." Rebecca said.

"When are we going?" Hermione wondered. "What was the place called that we have to go?"

"Its called Diagon Alley," Alexander answered from the kitchen.

"Where is that?" Rebecca wondered. "I've never heard of that."

"And thats the way its suppose to be," Alexander replied, wiping the table. "Its actually located in London. Its really quiet easy to get to."

"How do you get there?" his daughter asked.

"There is a pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron. You go through the pub to the back alley. Its kind of difficult to explain the rest. I'll just have to show you when we go...tomorrow." Alexander added.

Hermione gasped. "Did you just say tomorrow?"

"Yes, I did. I figure it would be a good thing for you and your mother to see the place. That way you will know that all of this is real." her father answered.

"Did I just hear that we are going shopping tomorrow?" came a shrill voice from the doorway.

Hermione looked over to see a very hyper looking Alice bounding into the dining room. She reached Hermione and pulled her up.

"If we are going shopping tomorrow, I have got to go help her pick out her outfit. Can I steal her for a bit?" Alice asked as practically pulled her up the stairs. Rebecca just laughed, knowing that she could never tell Alice no. It just seemed like something that would be really impossible.

As they were making their way toward the stairs, Hermione got a quick look at the rest of the family. Their eyes were all more of a honey color then they had been a few hours ago. Carlisle just shook his head, took Esme's hand and headed into the dining room to talk with Alexander and Rebecca. Rosalie smiled and started following them up the stairs, wanting to help with the pick out of clothes.

"Lets go downstairs and play that video game," Emmett suggested to Jasper, who was standing in the back of the group. His eyes weren't on the girls, going up the stairs, but on Edward. He was trying very hard not to look at Hermione, but he just couldn't stop himself. He looked over at her and saw that she had been staring at him.

"Good evening, Hermione," Edward smiled at her, causing those cheeks of hers to color themselves pink, once again.

"Jasper did you hear what I said?" Emmett asked as the girls disappeared into Hermione's room upstairs. Hearing Emmett's voice, Edward looked over at Jasper, who raised an eyebrow at him. Edward rolled his eyes, not wanting to have that conversation again. He turned around and walked into the living room, leaving Jasper and Emmett alone.

"Yeah, lets go play that game," Jasper finally answered Emmett, hitting him playfully on the shoulder and leading the way downstairs, but not before taking one last look at Edward, who was sitting down in front of the piano.

"Whats up with your two today?" Edward heard Emmett's voice as they went down the stairs.

"Nothing," came Jaspers voice, causing Edward to shake his head and start playing the song that had been playing in his mind all day. It always relaxed Edward to be sitting in front of the ivory keys, especially when he had a lot on his mind.

He didn't understand what it was about Hermione that appealed to him so much. He didn't understand it at all. She was eleven years old, for goodness sakes. _Jaspers right,_ Edward thought. _I need to back off and let her be. I need to stop making her blush, no matter how adorable it may be. She is going through a lot right now. I will be here for her. I just need to back off. _As he was having this inner conversation with himself, Esme walked into the living room, being drawn in by the music that was coming from the piano. She sat in the arm chair that her husband had sat in just a few hours ago and listened to her play. This song was a new one, she knew because she often sat and listened to him play. It was one of her favorite things to do. When the song came to an end, she walked over the the piano and sat on the bench beside him.

"That was exquisite." she gushed. "Did you just come up with that?"

"Yes, I think so," Edward answered, softly starting the song over again. It was a song of sweet innocence and peaceful sounds.

"Its beautiful," Esme complemented him, standing and patting his back and walked back into the dining room where Carlisle, Alexander and Rebecca were all talking.

_Just like the one who inspired it, _Edward thought as he smiled and continued playing her song.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and I'll give you a little present....a preview of chapter 14! :) Happy Reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I'm sorry that its been a few days since I've updated. I have 3 jobs now. (GULP!) So its probably only going to be once a week now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added me to your favorites and alerts. You guys rock! I enjoy writing, but its like icing on the cake when I see those happy reviews. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 14 

Hermione couldn't believe what she was wearing. As she was walking downstairs to get her a bowl of cereal, she looked down at herself and sighed. Last night when Rosalie and Alice had made her try on practically all the clothes that where in her closet, Hermione thought that they were crazy. When they finally both agreed on something, she KNEW they were. _I don't know why I let them talk me into wearing this. _She thought as she walked into the unusually empty kitchen. Alice and Rosalie had agreed on a very flowing white skirt, with a bright yellow tank top that she only wore when they went on holiday to the beach. _Where do they think we live, Hawaii? _She thought as she sat down with her bowl of cereal.

"Tell her she looks great," came Alice's voice through the kitchen doorway. Jasper and Emmett came in, behind her, followed closely by Rosalie, who had gone downstairs to get some earrings for Hermione and had come back with the two boys as well.

"She looks great," Emmett said to Hermione. Hermione laughed, practically spitting her cereal all over herself. Alice hurried over with a napkin and shot a look at Emmett. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head and handed the small hoops to Hermione.

"What? I was just doing what I was told," Emmett said innocently, winking at Hermione. She just shook her heard and continued eating. Emmett was such a big goof ball.

"Good Morning!" Alexander greeted the room. He went to the cabneit and pulled out two bowls for his self and Rebecca, who walked in soon after.

"Good Morning everyone! Oh Hermione you look lovely,dear! Rosalie and Alice did a wonderful job helping you pick out your clothes." Rebecca exclaimed as she kissed Hermione on the forehead. She hugged Alice tight and kind of patted Rosalie. Hermione had to turn away to keep from laughing. Rosalie tried to be so mean, but deep down she was really a great person.

"So are you ready for today?" Alexander asked Hermione.

"I think so," she answered. "I'm really nervous, but also quite excited." She got up to put her bowl in the sink. She was very jittery, causing her spoon to clink in the bowl that she was carrying. All of a sudden she felt a calming wave wash over her. She sighed, breathing in all of the calming air that just seemed to surround her. Hermione looked over at Jasper, who was watching her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"No problem," Jasper drawled.

Rebecca giggled, still loving Jasper's southern accent.

"Its going to be just fine," Alice reasureed Hermione. "We will all be there with you."

"All of you are coming?" Hermione asked, surprised that they would all be accompany them to the mysterious Diagon Alley.

"Do you not want us to come?" Rosalie asked. She sounded normal, but Hermione could tell that it hurt her to think that she wasn't wanted.

"No of course I do! I just didn't think that everyone would want to come do some boring shopping." Hermione shrugged, secretly happy that they all wanted to help her with her school shopping. _Nothing can hurt me with seven vampires protecting me. _

"And don't forget that your father is a very powerful wizard," Edward added as he walked into the kitchen. Hermione looked over at him and saw that his hair was just as messed up as ever. It wasn't an ugly messed up. It was a very, very nice messed. Hermione sighed, just realizing, again that Edward could hear what she was thinking. She looked over at him, but to her surprise he was busy looking over the morning newspaper. Hermione gave him a puzzled look and then just looked away, confused. Maybe he's sick.

"Oh Edward you reminded me, I need to go get something from Carlisle." Alexander said as he got up and walked out of the room, setting his bowl and spoon in the sink on the way out the door.

"Oh I need to go get the camera," Alice exclaimed, jumping up faster then anyone Hermione had ever seen.

"Should I get mine,too?" Rebecca asked. She was already hurrying to put her bowl away.

"Yes, I think that you are going to want a picture of this too. You might want to give it to Emmett...no not him, maybe Rosalie or Jasper, so that you can see it through your eyes and not the cameras lens." Alice said as she sped out.

"Go get our camera," Rosalie instructed Emmett. "I might want a picture of this."

"I don't know where it is." Emmett informed his wife. "Sorry, but I don't," he added when she gave him a death stare.

"Why do I have to do everything?" Rosalie asked as she stomped out of the room, heading to the basement.

"I'll come help you," Emmett said in a baby voice, trying to make Rosalie laugh.

This made Hermione laugh. It was quite funny seeing a man the size of Emmett speaking in a baby voice to a blond boom shell.

Hermione looked around the kitchen, realizing that she had been left alone....with Edward and Jasper. She could feel her cheeks growing redder and redder. She became very embarrassed, realizing that Jasper could probably feel the attraction that she couldn't help but have for him. Edward always knew what she was thinking. _Jaspers quite handsome, but hes with Alice so its completely not okay to like him. But mum always says its okay to look, just not touch. And Edward, well hes quite attractive too...Ohmygoodness, he just heard that too. I might as well just die right now. Nothing in the wizarding world could be as bad as the embarrassment that I feel right now. _

She tried not to look at either one of them, but she had to sneak a peak. She looked over at Edward, who looked kind of smug, but she could tell that he was really trying hard not to. She then looked over at Jasper and really wish she wouldn't have. Jasper was glaring at Edward. She could tell that Jasper was saying something to Edward, because Edward just raised his eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something and then,

"We have our cameras!" Alice exclaimed, happily bounding into the room. She was closely followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

Jasper smiled at Alice and hugged her as she danced over to stand by him. Hermione quickly looked away, feeling really guilty for thinking that Jasper was cute. She suddenly felt a calming wave wash over her and she smiled.

"Now why did I go and get my camera?' Rebecca asked as she walked back into the kitchen, with her camera in hand.

"Oh good, you had her get the camera! Thank you, Alice. Someone might want to take it from her though because I want her and Hermione in the photos," Alexander stated as he came in, followed by Carlisle and Esme.

"Dad, you know that I don't like picture," Hermione whined. "Why do I have to be in a picture? I thought that we were going to Diagon Alley today. I didn't know that we were taking pictures."

Carlisle walked toward the table, where Hermione noticed that he had a briefcase in his hand. He placed it on the table and turned the dials to unlock it.

"The reason why I want you and your mother to be in the picture, is because I want to capture this moment. I've been waiting for years to tell you about the wizarding world. I want to document the first time that you saw one of the most important part of being able to do the things we can do." Alexander explained, taking the camera from Rebecca and handing it over to Edwards outstretch hand. "Thanks, Edward."

"Your welcome," came the chiming response from the mind reader. Hermione tried to hide her smile, with no luck at all. She looked over at him and caught his eye, before he quickly turned away. _Why is he acting that way, _Hermione wondered, frowning..

"What is it,darling?' Rebecca asked, walking closer to where Carlisle was pulling out a long wooden box.

Hermione walked over to have a look. Between her father acting weird and excited, and her mother being so excited, she had to see what all the fuss was about.

"Do you remember when told you about my being a wizard? Do you remember what I told you that I had hidden for safe keeping, to make sure that Hermione didn't get her hands on it accidentally when she was little?" Alexander asked, grinning.

Three things happened at one time. Hermione threw her hands over her mouth and gasped. Alice, Rosalie, and Edward all started snapping pictures. And Rebecca, grabbed the table, looking quite unsteady on her feet, and answered, "Your wand!"

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know that we didn't go shopping in this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next one. If you review, I promise you a little preview of chapter 15. Happy Reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I know I've said it before, but I am truly grateful them all. And thanks for adding me to your alerts! :) I Love it!**

**I, sadly, do not own these wonderful characters. I just get to play with them!  
**

Chapter 15

"Sit down, Rebecca," Alexander insisted as he pulled out a chair for her. He expected her to be excited about it, but he didn't expect her to almost faint.

"I don't know whats wrong with me," Rebecca said, fanning herself with a stack of napkins from the holder on the table. She gratefully took the glass of water that Esme had quickly gotten for her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, dear," Esme fussed over Rebecca, patting her hair and trying to help her cool off. "Are you alright? Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll be alright." She answered, taking another sip of water. Everyone had gathered around Rebecca, completely worried about what had happened.

"As long as your alright," Alexander said, kissing his wife on the forehead. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted.

"EMMETT! Do. Not. Do. It." Alice ordered, stepping away from the crowd, quickly moving back to where the wand was sitting in its opened case. Everyone looked at the opened case, at Emmett and then at Alice.

"What?" Emmett asked, innocently. He had his hands hidden behind his back, his honey eyes were wide, with a look of mischievousness. He was obviously trying to look like he wasn't planning on doing anything. Emmett, unfortunately for him, fooled no body.

"You were going to try to use Alexander's wand. I just stopped you from making a very big mistake. You should be thanking me right now, instead of standing there trying to look like you weren't going to do anything," Alice replied.

"Why should I thank you?" Emmett asked, deciding that playing innocent wasn't working. "All I was going to do was to see if I could make someone come to me. I've seen it done on TV." He thought to add when he saw the looks on everyones faces. Hermione had never seen magic before, but she guessed that it would take a very powerful wizard or witch to do something like that.

"Well, if I wouldn't have stopped you, your beautiful wife would not have her gorgeous head of hair anymore." Alice answered, smirking.

Edward and Jasper busted out laughing, losing all cool. Carlisle and Esme grinned, but try to hid it to give Emmett a look of disapproval. Hermione giggled, but tried to hide it quickly when she saw the look of horror on Rosalie's face.

"He would have most of your hair fall off, except for a few patches here," Alice continued, pointing the a patch near the base of her neck, "and here," she concluded, pointing to her hair line. She giggled, not being able to hold it in.

Rosalie walked over to her husband, who coward away from her, like a puppy who had just had an accident on the new carpet. Instead of popping him on the back of the head, as per usual, she put her arm slowly around her husbands shoulder.

"You will thank Alice, because if she wouldn't have stopped you, I would have been basically bold. And as you know, vampires can not grow their hair back. So, if I had to be bald, and lose something of mine that I hold dear, you would have lost something of yours, that well, you hold dear as well," Rosalie explained to her husband.

"I would have lost my hair, too?" Emmett asked. Jasper and Edward were laughing again, thinking how clueless their brother was sometimes. Hermione, understanding what Rosalie was implying, turned her cheeks most favorite color and decided to look away.

Rosalie opened her mouth to explain, when Alexander stopped her.

"Emmett, your wife will explain it to you later," he laughed. Alexander picked up the wand and held it in his right hand. It had been years since he had used a wand. Almost thirteen to be exact. After meeting Rebecca, he had decided to completely abandon the magical world because back then He Who Must Not be Named was still in power and very much wanted Alexander dead. Therefore, anyone who was close to him would be a target. And Alexander couldn't let anything happen to the beauty that he had met that fateful afternoon. The wand felt just like it always had. He rose it, as if it had only been yesterday that he had last used it.

"Its beautiful," Hermione responded to the twelve inches of oak that her father was holding. She had never seen anything that had radiated so much power.

"Show us a trick! Show us a trick!" Emmett exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a tween age girl.

Alexander laughed and said something under his breath, that only the vampires could hear. Hermione and Rebecca were watching intently, waiting for something to happen. Then they heard a swooshing sound and saw something fly into the kitchen and land in Alexander's open palm. He opened his palm to reveal his keys.

"That was amazing!" Rebecca exclaimed, running over to her husband, hugging him tightly around the waste. "Good job, you! I didn't know you were so amazing," she keep gushing.

Hermione stood there,mouth gaping open, speechless. Alice, grinning walked over to her and softly pushed her mouth closed. Hermione shook her head amazed. _And I'm suppose to be able to do that? _She wondered, still astonished. _There is no way I'm going to be able to do that!_

"You will," said a low voice in her ear. She turned to see Edward standing next to her. Funny, she hadn't seen him move toward her.

"How do you know?" Hermione whispered. She was scared that she wouldn't be good at this. She was always good at what she did, at everything. What if she was horrible at something that she obviously inherited from her father? Or worse, what if there was some big mistake and she wasn't even a witch? What if she was some weird creature that was born into a magical family and didn't have magical powers? _What if I turn out a dud? _

"You won't be a dud," Edward promised her, rubbing her back. Everyones attention was pulled to were Alexander was showing his wife exactly how he could wave his wand and things come to him. No one was paying attention to the gentle way that Edward was rubbing figure eights on Hermione's back.

_How do you know? _Hermione thought to Edward. She liked the fact, right then at least, that she didn't have to express out loud what she was thinking. She couldn't talk as quietly as Edward and she really didn't want to draw that attention to herself.

"Because, Alice has seen it and I've seen it through her thoughts," Edward answered matter of fact like. He put the whole force of his breathtaking smile on Hermione, who was starting to calm down from her small panic attack.

_Do you promise? _She asked him, in a very small voice. All the mind reading vampire wanted to do was to sweep her up in his arms and promise her that everything was going to be okay. She looked so scared, so unsure. He wanted to make everything okay for her. Promise her that he would never let anyone or anything ever hurt her, or make her sad. But instead of literally sweeping her off her feet, Edward settled for smiling down at her, and patting her back reassuringly.

"I promise," he answered. Hermione was still a little apprehensive, but decided that everything would be okay. She would just have to study very hard, like she did in regular school. She was so grateful to Edward for making her feel better, she leaned up and hugged him around his neck and kissed him on the check. Then realizing what she had just did, she turned the color of the nice, juicy apples that were on the bar. She turned away, embarrassed by her exuberance.

Edward felt like he could fly! He had never felt so many emotions at one time. He knew if he could see his self, he would be grinning like a fool. He looked up, trying to hide the grin that had been there, when he felt eyes on him. If it would have been possible to be dead because of a look that someone gave him, Jasper would have just killed him before he had the chance to defended himself. It was obvious that he had just seem the little exchange between he and Hermione. Thankfully, before Jasper could say anything to him about it, Alexander spoke up.

"Who is ready to see Diagon Alley?"

**I know that I said that we would visit Diagon Alley in this chapter, however, it just didn't seem to happen. There were somethings in this chapter that just needed to happen. You know what I mean? Anywho, they are ON THEIR WAY! :) If you review, I shall send you a preview of the next chapter. Happy Reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to Samara Longbottom for your help! Because of her, you will be getting two chapters pretty close to each other. :) I hope you like it. Oh, and I don't own anything. I wish. **

Chapter 16

They had decided to take the subway to the street they need for the Leaky Cauldron. That way there wasn't a need for two different vehicles and they could all stick together. Alexander was a little apprehensive, because he had very little contact with the magical world anymore. He had no clue as to what had been going on while he had been living a Muggle life. He had no clue as to what was going on with You Know Who, if he was still around or what. Sure, everyone knew that He Who Must Not Be Named had tried to kill the young Potter boy, but had not succeeded. He was very sad that Lily and James were dead. He had loved them dearly. He was a year or two older them when they had been in Hogwarts, but he had worked with them in the Auror office for a few years. It had been good working with them. They were good at what they did. _Its probably one of the reasons You Know Who had murdered them, _Alexander thought as he and his entourage stepped off of the subway car.

"So where is this place?" Emmett asked as they walked up the stairs into the overcast day. The clouds were out, Alice had informed them all that the sun would come out while they were at Diagon Alley. "But it won't be any issue, since we will be in the magical world." She had insisted.

"Its just down the way," Alexander informed everyone as they headed down the road.

Hermione had been to this part of London a few times before, but she hadn't remembered walking. Her father always made sure they were in the vehicles when they were near here. _I wonder if this place is why, _she pondered.

"We are almost there," Alice announced excitingly. She was having a real problem not skipping. It was only because of the grip that Jasper had on her hand that she didn't.

Rebecca looked as if she might do the same thing, if it wouldn't have been so out of character for her. She was usually not so excitable, but since the discovery of a world she had only dreamed of when she was a child, she hadn't been able to hold still. It was amazing to realize that things weren't always as they seemed. She looked at least ten years younger, as she hurried to keep up with her husband, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Here we are," Alexander announced as they came Charing Cross Road. They all stopped in front of a run down place.

"This can't be it," Rebecca said, looking sad. She had been expecting something grand, although her husband had told her that it would look shabby.

"It is, darling. Hermione," Alexander addressed his daughter, who had been walking between Rosalie and Alice. "I want you to come up here with your mother and I. Carlisle?" He inclined his head to his great uncle.

"We will be right here," Carlisle promised as they formed a tight simi-circle around Hermione and Rebecca. Alexander took a step in front of them and led them into the Leaky Cauldron.

_I wonder why dad is acting so weird,_ Hermione thought.

"He just wants to make sure you and you mom are safe." Edward whispered in her ear from behind her. She shivered involuntarily and tried not to wonder what that reaction was all about.

They walked into a old looking pub. There were people sitting about, reading newspapers and drinking, not paying much attention to the people the group that had just walked in from London. Alexander lead them further into the pub, heading toward where a old man was standing behind the bar. Alexander grinned as he walked further in, recognizing the old man who had run the place for years.

"Hi Tom! Hows it going?" he greeted the older man as he walked up to shake his hand. The other man looked up from wiping the bar with a rag and looked at Alexander for a few minutes. Then a look of recognition sown on his face.

"Merlin, its Alexander Cullen! I haven't seen you in years! Some say you was dead, you know? Come in and have a set you and your," he said looking at the group that had followed Alexander in, and stopped short. He looked up at the seven vampires, wide eyed and back at Alexander. He felt his pocket, patted it twice, obviously making sure he had his wand available it necessary. Then he looked back at Alexander and smiled. "You and your guest can have a set, if you like. I would love to hear were you've been,boy," He added, patting Alexander fondly on the back.

Alexander smiled at the older man. "We would love to stay and chat but today we must go do some shopping," he answered, pulling Hermione closer to the Tom. "This is my daughter, Hermione, and we are going to do some school shopping," he bragged.

"Hogwarts?" he wondered.

"Yes," Hermione's father answered with all the pride in the world.

"Congratulations, young lady. I'm sure your excited to see where your father got his remarkable start." he said, patting Hermione on the back, much like he had Alexander earlier.

"Y-yes, I am," she answered quietly, not really knowing about her fathers remarkable anything, where wizarding things were concerned. She smiled politely at the odd, old man, though.

Tom eyed Rebecca and looked between Hermione and Alexander.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Your wife is a Muggle?" Tom asked. He wasn't being rude, just curious.

"Yes, I did," Alexander answered as proudly as he had when he had informed Tom of Hermione's school plans. "This is my wife, Rebecca. Darling, this is Tom. He's been her for many, many years."

"Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance", Rebecca said, shaking the man's hand.

"And this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Alexander decided to introduce the 'elephant in the room'.

"Their vampires," Tom informed Alexander. Emmett snorted, trying to hold in the laughter that was about to escape. Alice smiled, while Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we are. However, we do not drink blood from humans. We hunt animals," Carlisle informed the man. Tom stepped closer to them, slowly, trying to have a good look at their eyes, which Carlisle was pointing to. Then, seeming to be satisfied, Tom stuck his hand out to Carlisle and shook all of their hands.

"I don't think that I've ever meet animal drinking vampires," Tom said excitingly. You could tell that he was itching to ask all shorts of questions that would take a long time to answer. Alexander took the oppuritunity and announced, "Well, Tom, we need to be going on our way. We will see you when we come back through. And maybe then, or perhaps another day, we can sit down and have a butterbeer with you." He said, shaking the old mans hand again.

"That would be nice," he beamed, taking the time to shake all of their hand again. "Off you go," he said, pointing them toward the back of the pub. They waved bye, and walked toward the back exit. They walked into a dirty, litter filled alley way, that smelled like trash and cat pee.

"This is disgusting," Rosalie complained as she wrinkled up her perfect nose. She walked as close to the middle of the alley way, not wanting to touch anything.

"Oh come on Rosalie, its not that bad." Emmett said, pretending like he was going to shove her a little toward the wall. His wife glared at him, causing Emmett to freeze and grin.

"Now lets see if I can remember where this brick is," Alexander said to himself. He had done this many, many times before, however it had been years before.

"I know where it is," Alice announced, walking toward Alexander to assist him in finding the brick. She, of course had seen in a vision, that he would be poking around at every piece of brick, if she didn't point him in the right direction. She looked at Edward, who was smirking, and mentally told him not to say anything. Alice didn't want to upset Alexander about forgetting where the entry way to Diagon Alley was. He had been away because he had been trying to protect his family.

"Its right here," she informed him sweetly.

"Thank you Alice," he said. He pulled his wand out and tapped the appropriate brick. He stood back and waited.

The wall begin to shift, revealing a world that Hermione and Rebecca had never seen before. For that matter, the vampires hadn't ever seen it, either. There were people walking about, going in and out of stores. Hermione had never seen people dressed as they were here in this amazing world. They had on robes of many different colors. They looked like something out of a story book, from back in another time. Parents were scooting their children around, trying to get them to go here and there. The windows in the shops were filled with wonderful things. There were some that had robes, wands, books, bottles of liquid like substances and there was even a shop that were seeing fancy looking brooms.

_Whatever are those for? _Hermione thought, awestruck.

"You are a witch," Edward reminded her. "What do you think they are for?" Jasper looked over, clearly understanding the question that must have been on Hermione's mind. The look on her face was such that Jasper decided that there was something that he wanted to buy her. Smiling, he looked over at Alice, who was grinning ear to ear and nodded, silently telling her husband that she would love it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Darlings," Alexander introduced his family.

**I hope you liked it! I know that I said that we were going to Diagon Alley in the next chapter, but I got carried away. Don't worry we will be there in chapter 17. Its already (mostly) written. Happy Reading. :0)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I know. I said tomorrow. Sorry that tomorrow turned into a few days. Like I've said, I have 2 jobs and I work for my church too. Anyway, I have a beta now (YEA!!!), so be looking for beginning chapters to be new and improved soon. :)Oh and I don't own anything. BOO! :)**

Chapter 17

"This is amazing," Rebecca whispered, barely able to find her voice. She was overwhelmed by everything that was going on all around her, however she was excited none the less.

"I think I'm going to go over there," Emmett casually announced as he went to take a step toward a shop that read, Gambol and Japes. Underneath, in smaller print it read, magical joke shop.

"You are not going anywhere," Carlisle informed his son. "We must stick together. This is Hermione's trip and we will be going to the stores that she needs things from."

"So, where to first?" Edward asked, wanting to stop standing in onhey had become some what of a tourist attraction there in the middle of the sidewalk. People were gawking at them, stopping and pointing at the seven vampires, two wizards and the one muggle. Some were hurrying their children away, thinking that the vampires had stopped by a wizard street to have a little lunch.

"Well, we can't buy anything with the Muggle money we have here," Alexander said. "So we will have to go to Gringotts. There, you can exchange some money for wizarding money, if you like."

"We need to do that as well," Rebecca announced as the made their way toward the bank.

"Actually, darling, umm, well we can if you want, but we have a vault there. Rather, I have a vault there." he informed his wife, sheepishly.

"Really?" she said, surprised to find that her husband had wizarding money just lying around. Although, after the last week of her life, she had no idea why she was surprised about anything anymore.

"Yes, I've had it all of my life. When my parents...well, they left me the money they had," Alexander explained.

Not wanting to upset her husband, Rebecca decided to drop it.

"Wow," Emmett commented as the stood in front of the enormous bank. It was taller then any of the shops stationed around it, making it the vocal point of the places around it. His whole family had to agree with him. Although they had money in many banks, all around the world, they had never seen one as extravagant as this one.

"Its rather overwhelming, isn't it," Alexander asked, leading them through the two sets of doors that led into very large room. The floors were made of beautiful marble, Hermione noticed and there were counters lined about as far as the eye could see.

"There is where you will need to go to exchange money, if you need to," he informed Carlisle and the others, pointing to a desk that read, Muggle-Wizarding Currency Exchange. "I'm going to take Rebecca and Hermione to the family vault."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Carlisle wondered. He knew that Alexander was apprehensive about his wife and daughter being in a world that had killed his mother and father. That was one of the reasons he had left in the first place. He didn't want the ones he loved to be hurt because of the job he had at one time.

"Its not necessary. Not all of us could fit in one of those carts, anyway." he kind of shrugged. "We can just meet you back here in a few minutes."

"I'll go with you," two voices said at the exact same time. Edward and Jasper looked at each other and then back at Alexander. He looked between the two, surprised that Jasper wanted to accompany them. He had figured that Edward wouldn't want to let Hermione out of his sight. He already knew that Edward loved her, no matter how much it bothered Alexander. He loved Edward like a brother, but the thought of his almost twelve year old daughter dating this seventy plus year old vampire was nothing he liked thinking about. It wasn't because he was a vampire, it was because he was seventy.

"Well, thats nice of you," Alexander started. "Jasper, why don't you come with us. Alice can exchange his money, Edward. And that way you can exchanged your own." He explained before Edward could protest.

Jasper nodded, trying hard to hide the smirk that was playing of his lips. He kissed Alice's head and followed Hermione and her family to one of the many counters that were lined along the side.

"Yes, I need to go to my vault," Alexander informed the being behind the desk. Hermione, not knowing what the thing was, looked up wide eyed at her mother, who quickly looked away from the ugly little creature. She quickly put her index finger to her mouth, instructing her daughter to hush for the time being. They could ask Alexander soon just what those creatures were.

"What is your name and do you have a key?" grunted the little hairy being, whose name tag read, Gruften.

"Here is my key and my name is Alexander Cullen." he answered.

Gruften looked up from his papers and looked Alexander right in the eyes. He looked down at the paper and back up. He quickly came around the counter and lead them toward a door that lead to where there were cart looking things.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen," Gruften gushed over him, treating him like he was a high end client. "Stop!" he demanded Hermione, Rebecca and Jasper.

"They are fine to come with me. They are my family and I give them full power to come to this vault anytime they need to," Alexander said, with an authority to his voice the Hermione nor Rebecca had ever heard him use before. They stepped into the cart, with Jasper and Alexander's help.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." Gruften said as he pulled a leaver that sent the flying along the railing that the cart was on.

"That was quite exhilarating," Rebecca announced as they came to an abrupt stop in front of a vault that read 652. "Is there another way back?"

Alexander laughed as he helped his wife out of the cart. He leaned down and kissed her, loving the way see looked, with her wide eyes and ruffled hair.

"Sorry, but no," he informed her.

Jasper stepped gracefully out and turned to offer Hermione his hand to help steady her. She placed her small hand in his strong, cold hand and lost concentration on what she was suppose to be doing. She tripped as she was trying to climb over and landed in Jaspers arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked he quietly, still holding onto Hermione. She wanted to say yes, but her head was a swirl of dizziness and not from the little trip that she had just taken. Her heart was racing and it was hard to breath. She blushed, realizing because of his insane sense of hearing that he could hear everything that was going on.

"I'm fine," she insisted. She tried to pull away, but the iron grip that Jasper had on her had not lightened up. She looked up at him and saw his dazzling smile shining down on her. She almost sighed out loud, but thankfully stopped herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She only nodded, not knowing if she could speak. He let go of one arm, but held onto her hand, helping her toward the vault that was being opened.

"Thank you, Gruften," Alexander said to the little creature who had opened the heavy door for them. They walked into a room full of shiny stacks of coins.

Rebecca and Hermione couldn't speak. They had never seen so many coins. Jasper looked around and he was even impressed with the amount of money that was just sitting there, lying around.

Alexander pulled a few bags out of his pocket and filled all of them. He handed one to Rebecca, one to Hermione and asked Jasper to hold onto another one, while he finished filling a fourth. Even after all of that, there was still an abundance left.

"That bag" he said as he pointed at the one he had given Jasper to hold, "is for you, Hermione, to take to school. It should last you most of the school year," he said shrugging. He remembered when he found out about the volt, as he looked at his still stunned family. Alexander was sure he looked much like that.

"Lets go back and meet the other," he suggested as he lead them out. Gruften closed the door while they got back in the cart once again.

"Are you sure that there isn't another way back out?' Rebecca asked again, finally finding her voice. When Alexander shook his head, she reluctantly got into the cart.

"You all in?" Gruften asked and without waiting for an answer, pulled the lever and the soared back the the main hall.

"There you are," he announced, hustling them along as they tried to climb out of the cart.

"Thank you, Gruften." Alexander said, as he lead Rebecca, Hermione and Jasper toward where the rest of the group was waiting.

"So, where would you like to start?" Carlisle asked, after Alexander made sure that there were no problems getting their money exchanged.

"I think we should let Hermione pick," Rebecca suggested. She pulled out the list of school supplies that had come with the acceptance letter.

"There are a lot of things you are going to be needing. There are robes, parchment, quills,ink,books, ingredients for potions," Rebecca paused, shaking her head, still not believing that all of this was real. "So where would you like to start?"

Hermione looked as they walked out of Gringotts, trying to decide. Then her eyes came to a store that she just had to go into. Alice smiled, but sighed, already knowing they were going to have to wait to see what the robe store was like.

"I want to go to Flourish and Blotts. Its about time I read and find out all I can about the wizarding world." she explained as she boldly took a step toward the book store.

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you review I'll send you a preview of chapter 18! Happy Reading. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry that its been a few weeks since I've updated. Its a busy time of year for me. On top of everything else, I've hurt my knee and have been basically on bed rest. I can't really write at the computer with my knee up....well I can, but its not comfortable. LOL! I hope you like this chapter. I didn't have time to send it to my beta.... But next time....I hope I will. :) Happy Reading!**

**And I don't own anything....just playing with them.  
**

Chapter 18

The group walked into the book store and found that they weren't the only ones there. Not by any means. There were many, many different families with children, all looking over a piece of parchment, trying to find the books that were on the supply list.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered, absolutely in heaven as she looked at the many rows of books. She hadn't seen this many books ever before, not even in the London library. Hermione smiled and looked at her father, who was smiling at his daughter's reaction.

"Dad, you should lead the way. I think you will know where a lot of books are," Hermione suggested. She looked at her mother, who was pulling out the list of supplies that held the names of all the books that she would be needing for the first year at Hogwarts. She then looked over at the seven people who were causing tons of witches and wizards to quickly walk away from their little group. Hermione grinned, looking them all over. Carlisle was looking at a book that he had found, totally emerged in what _Hogwarts: A History _was saying. _I think I'll get that books, too. _ She thought as she looked over at Esme, who was admiring the shelving units that were along the wall. Rosalie looked really bored and totally over all of the staring. Emmett, who was loving all of the wand usage going on around him, looked like a kid in a candy store, as he mimicked the actions of some of the wizards who were asking books to come here and go there. He keep moving around his imaginary wand, causing the already irritated Rosalie to keep smacking him. Alice was bouncing, as if she was having issues standing still. Or like had seen something, but didn't want to say anything. Jasper, who felt all of the emotions in the rooms, was looking at Hermione and smiling, because he could tell how truly happy Hermione was being in the book store. She turned red and quickly looked over at Edward, wondering what he was doing. He looked positively irate, and all of the aggression was going to something, or someone who was on the second floor.

"Well, Miney, lets go over here...." Alexander started but was interrupted by a very dark voice.

"Alexander Cullen? That couldn't possibly be you," came the voice from a man as he walked down the stairs. He had long, blond hair and a very sharp, pointy looking nose. He had on what looked to be expensive looking robes, but seeing that Hermione hadn't seen anyone wear robes until this morning, she didn't have much to go on. The man held his head high, as if he were better then others and the way that he looked at her father, Hermione instantly couldn't stand him. Behind him walked a boy around her age, who one could tell instantly was his son. _I hope he isn't going to Hogwarts as well, _Hermione silently pleaded.

"Lucius Malfoy," Alexander greeted the man snidely. He instinctively stepped in front of Rebecca and Hermione, putting distance between Malfoy and his family. She had never heard her father speak to someone so hatefully. Hermione wondered what had happened that caused her father to hate this man so much. "I am a little surprised to see that you aren't rotting away in Azkaban."

The man grinned smugly and, if it were possible, threw his head up a little higher. "Well, Alexander while you were off playing muggle," he spoke the word as if it were a disease, while looking over at Rebecca, as if she were nothing more then a piece of dirt. "I turned over a new way of life. I saw the error of my ways and now I work for the Ministry." he added haughtily.

Hermione heard Edward growl from where he had positioned his self directly behind her.

"You mean, when you saw that your side lost, that you tucked tail and ran as quickly as you could to grovel to try to keep yourself from the demintors?" Alice chimed in sweetly.

"Do not talk to me, Vampire, you are beneath me," Lucius snarled at Alice haughtly.

Just as Jasper was about to attack, there was a voice that came from behind them that froze everything.

"Alice is no more beneath you then I am, dear Lucius. It would do you well, my boy, to keep your opinions to yourself." said an old, powerful looking wizard. Hermione had never seen a man like him before in her life. Even in the face of seven angry vampires and two wizards who, she was quite sure, would tear each other up in they were given the chance, this older gentlemen was the picture of peace. He, somehow, Hermione was sure, had known that this little scene would be taking place and had pick that exact moment to walk into this book store.

"Albus," Carlisle greeted him. "Its so good to see you after all of these years." They embraced like old friends, causing most of the crowd that had made there way over to the little scene that had begun, to gasp in shock. Some looked appalled and walked briskly way. Most looked satisfied that the seven, golden eyed strangers, were perfectly safe to be around.

"Well," Lucius said, moving quickly toward the door, his wide eyes son in tow. "I...well...good day," he decided on, clearly feeling the need to have the final word.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and shock his head, amused by the man who had just exited.

"It is good to see you after all of these years, Alexander," the older man walked over and hugged him. Alexander hugged him back, happy to finally see him after all these years.

"It really is good to see you, Professor Dumbledore" he grinned.

"I see that your temper hasn't left you," Dumbledore chuckled, looking after where Lucius had left.

"Well, at least where he is concerned," Alexander answered, grinning himself. It was so good to see the professor again.

"This must be Hermione," he said, turning his attention to the girl who was watching the interaction of her father and of the man that he so obviously admired.

Alexander smiled and pulled Hermione and Rebecca closer to him, as if to put them on display.

"Yes, this is my daughter Hermione, and this is my beautiful wife Rebecca." he introduced his family.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore," Rebecca greeted him. She was enjoying seeing her husband so happy. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. It was refreshing to see this side of Alexander again. Rebecca looked at her daughter, silently telling her to greet him, as well.

"Its nice to meet you, sir," Hermione responded.

"Its lovely to meet you both," the professor responded gracefully. He smiled at the vampires. "Its nice to see all of you again." he said, not wanting to leave them out of the conversation.

"Good to see you," Esme said sweetly.

"Hello," Edward greeted.

"Its so good to see you!" Alice squealed,bounding over to Dumbledore and hugged him. He smiled and hugged the overly bubbly vampire in return.

Jasper nodded his greeting.

"Hi," Rosalie said, smiling politely.

"Whats up?" Emmett greeted Dumbledore with a wave. Esme shook her head, not knowing how to make her son more polite. Hermione laughed, in spite of herself. Their greetings were so THEM, it made her laugh.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley today?" Carlisle wondered.

"I needed to check on something at Gringotts," he responded quickly. "Alexander, I do need to speak with you sometime soon. Preferably before September 1, if you have time."

"We can speak today if we need to, Professor," Alexander immediately responded, concerned on what he might need to tell him. If it was something about He Who Must Not Be Named, he wanted to know sooner then later. That way he could get his family as far away as possible.

Dumbledore chuckled, and shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Alexander. Today is for your family, to let them explore this whole new world that they just discovered is real. Have fun with them today. I will come visit you at your home soon, if thats alright. I will send you an owl, to let you know when I will be there."

"That's fine, sir," he replied, relaxing. If it was something about You Know Who, Dumbledore would have told him right away. "We look forward to hearing from you."

"It was lovely to meet you ladies," Dumbledore gushed over Rebecca and Hermione. Hermione blushed, causing the professor to chuckle. "It was nice seeing all of you as well," he nodded, smiling at the Cullens of America. He started walking to the exit, when he turned back to the group.

"Carlisle, when I come and speak with Alexander, I would like to speak with you as well, if you don't mind." Albus asked the oldest vampire.

"Of course," Carlisle responded. Dumbledore was the reason that he knew his nephew. He would do anything that man asked him to do.

"Very good. Well, have a good day of shopping and I will see you soon." he turned once more to leave and exited back onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

**I know its a shorter chapter....sorry. I just wanted you guys to know that I remembered you. Oh and if you have any ideas, tell me. :) Reviews make me smile. Happy Writing! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19. I'm so sorry that it took so long, but life happens. I'm sure you all understand that.**

**I do not own anything. I just get to play! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 19

After Dumbledore left Flourish and Blotts, Rebecca decided to get the show on the road, so to speak. She knew that the others, Emmett mainly, were getting impatient about being in a room full of books. He keep looking longingly out the front window, at the busy street that lead to the magical joke shop that he had been wanting to go to. She pulled the list of books out and was about to start reading them out, when a big thud fell right in front of her feet.

"I thought I would save you the trouble of having to find these and just found them myself," Alice informed Hermione and Rebecca, grinning. She was tired of hanging around the book store and she was ready to do some different shopping.

Hermione giggled and bent to try to pick up the big stack of books. They were heavy, but she knew she could lift them.

"Here, let me get those for you" Edward offered, moving quickly to her side.

"I'll get them, Hermione" Jasper said at the same time, moving to the other side of the heavy pile.

"No, thank you, I can get them," she insisted as she grunted and lifted the stack, trying to walk toward the counter where the clerk was standing.

Alexander handed the clerk the money and smiled at his daughter, who was standing there, trying to catch her breath.

"How on earth am I going to carry these around all day?" Hermione wondered aloud. She was about to try and pick them up again, when her father pulled out his wand.

"Its quite simple really," Alexander answered. Rebecca and Hermione eyes widened, excited to see exactly what Alexander had up his sleeve. He waved his wand and quietly said a few words that they couldn't really hear. The massive stack of books that had been so hard for Hermione to pick up, quickly shrunk right before their eyes. They gasped, shocked that something like that could be possible.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered. She picked up one of her shrunk books and held it in her hand. She pushed it open, with her pinkie and looked at the tiny words.

"I just made them easier for you to carry them around," Alexander shrugged, smiling at the looks of pure shock that were across the faces of the women he loved. He picked up the small stack of books and placed them in the pocket of his jacket. He smiled at the clerk, who was amused by the reaction of the simple magic that Alexander had done.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen," Emmett announced as the group walked out onto the busy street.

"You've seen him do things like that before," Rosalie reminded him.

"I know, but that was a long time ago," he told Rosalie, who rolled her eyes at him.

"So now where?" Alexander asked his daughter. He was loving the fact that all of his family was here with him, in a place that had once been so much apart of him. Alexander looked up and down the alley at all of the different colored robes and smiled.

"Do you think it would be okay if we split up?" Jasper asked out of the blue. He looked over at Alice, who grinned, knowing where her husband wanted to go. She would go with him, of course, but she wanted to make sure that she got to help Hermione pick out her robes for school. The lady at the Madam Malkin's may think she knows how a robe was suppose to fit, but Alice knew that she could help Hermione better then her.

"I don't think that would be a bad idea, if we stay in groups." Carlisle looked at Alexander, making sure that it would be okay with his nephew. This was, after all, a place that the vampires had never been. He didn't know how most of the witches and wizards would react if a couple of vampires walked into a shop. Carlisle didn't want to be the cause of a panic attack in the wizarding world. He remembered what Alexander had done to Emmett when he had tried to scare him once before. Edward laughed out loud, seeing the memory in Carlisle's mind.

"I don't think it would be an issue." Alexander decided. He looked down at his watch, "When and where do you want to meet?" He asked everyone.

"Lets meet at Madam Malkin's in about about two hours. That will give everyone the time that they will need." Alice decided, without giving anyone else a chance to answer. She grabbed Jaspers hand and walked off. As they were leaving, Jasper gave Edward a look. Edward grinned and purposefully moved a step closer to Hermione. Although there was nothing that Jasper could do to stop him, Jasper left him with a thought, _Remember that shes only 12, Edward. _Edward just grinned, fully prepared to wait as long as necessary.

"Come on Rosalie! Come on, come on, come ON!" Emmett whined at his wife as he jumped up and down like a two year old wanting a prize out of the candy machine. She rolled her eyes, trying desperately to hold back the smile that played around her mouth. Its was quite amusing to watch a grown man the size of a bear begging.

"Oh, alright. Someone needs to come with you anyway to make sure that you don't get yourself in trouble," she gave in, taking his outstretched hand and walking toward the joke shop that Emmett had been waiting to see.

"I think we should go with them," Carlisle said to Esme. "Rosalie might need our help with Emmett." Esme smiled, thinking of the many, many times Emmett had needed someone to help him out of a mess that he had created.

"We will see you in a few hours." Alexander said, laughing as Carlisle and Esme hurried after Emmett and Rosalie. He turned to Rebecca and Hermione and grinned. He looked over at Edward, frowned a little, but shock his head quickly, knowing there was nothing he could do to get Edward to go away. _I think I might as well get used to him being around. BUT I DONT HAVE TO LIKE IT!!!! _He yelled at Edward. Edward respectfully nodded his head and took a step away from Hermione, silently telling Alexander that he would be respectful.

Alexander nodded and grinned again at his girls, who were still mesmerized by the goings on down Diagon Alley. They watched as people walked by them, looking at the brightly colored robes.

"So, ladies where do you want to go next?" he asked. Alexander's voice broke them out of there trance like staring and back to the little group out side of the book store.

"Where did everyone go?" Hermione wondered, noticing for the first time that everyone had left. _Everyone but Edward_, she thought to herself. She silently smiled to herself, happy that he had decided to stay with her and her parents. There was something about him being around that made her fill protected. She refused to let herself think about it though, not wanting Edward to know.

"Emmett ran off toward his very own paradise, pulling Rosalie along behind him," Edward answered, grinning.

"Carlisle and Esme followed to make sure that Rose had help controlling Emmett if he got too excited int the joke shop," Alexander added.

"What about Jasper and Alice?" Rebecca wondered as she pulled the list of supplies out of her purse again.

"I don't know," Alexander answered. They all looked over at Edward, who grinned and shook his head.

"Alice screamed at me and made me promise not to tell you," he answered their silent questions.

"So, where to know?" Alexander asked again, as they slowly made their way down the sidewalk.

"Well, she still needs a cauldron and a wand and things for her potions class." Rebecca answered. "Where would you like to go next, Hermione?" she asked her daughter.

She thought for a moment and decided. "Lets go get the potion ingredients," she decided. It made sense in her head, seeing that you don't need a cauldron until you have the ingredients to use it. And her father had told her that she couldn't use her wand until she was at school. Something about it being a wizarding law or something.

"Sounds good," Alexander said as he set off in a faster pace. They walked past people, who nodded at them. Some, looking at Edward, still moved over out of their way, as their little group walked past.

"Here we are," Alexander announced as he opened the doors for the ladies to walk in first. The room was full of jars and tubes of things that Hermione had never seen before. Hermione stood there, mouth opened in awe.

"Wow," was all she could say as Rebecca handed the list over to Alexander, who walked up to the shop keeper and asked for the things that were on the list. Edward and Hermione were looking through different things, while Rebecca was helping Alexander put the potions in a bag. The bell on the door rang as Hermione was picking up a bottle of unicorn blood in the area of the store where rear ingredients were found.

"I didn't know that there were unicorns!" Hermione exclaimed. She had loved the creatures when she was a child and her father had just rolled his eyes at her, like most fathers. Hermione giggled, finding it funny that her father, who knew that they were real, had still had the same reaction as other fathers had. Edward grinned, enjoying the sight of the smile that lit up her face.

"Don't touch anything," came a voice of the women who had just walked in with a handful of kids. "I do not want to have to pay for something that you've broken. No, I haven't forgotten last year, boys." she said sternly to a pair of twins. The family was unlike any that Hermione had ever seen before in her life. The women and husband were well out numbered by the four boys and one little girl that they were herding around the store. They all looked similar to one another, with blazing red hair. The youngest boy caught Hermione staring and smiled shyly at her. Edward instinctively stepped a little closer to her, pulling the attention to himself and away from Hermione. The boy's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

The young boy couldn't take his eyes away from Edward, but he wanted to tell his brothers about the discovery he had just made. He put his hand out behind him to try and find the brother who had been behind him. He, unfortunately, had moved over to another portion of the store, and all the young boy found was a stack of unstable bottles. They started tumbling down and Edward rushed over to retrieve the falling merchandise. They mad a loud noise as they hit one another in Edward's arms, causing everyone to look over at where he was standing next the the shocked young boy. The mother moved quickly over to her son, scowling at him.

"Ronald Weasley, I told you not to touch anything!" she exploded at him. "If it wouldn't have been for the kindness of this gentleman, we would have had to pay for all of those! You had better thank Mr.," she stopped short, really looking at Edward for the first time. She gasped, but did not back away, "Thank you so much for helping my son. My name is Molly Weasley." she introduced herself boldly, offering her hand to Edward as he placed the bottles quickly back on the shelves. Instantly, Hermione liked this women. Unlike other wizard and witches they had come across, apart from Professor Dumbledore, this Mrs. Weasley didn't treat Edward like a monster.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you," Edward took her hand and shock in gently. The grin on Mrs. Weasley's face could be seen for miles and miles around, Hermione was sure. She walked slowly over to the group, where the other members of the Weasley family had gathered around. She glanced over at her parents, who were handing money over to the shop keeper.

"Look, Fred and George, I found a vampire!" Ronald exclaimed excitingly.

"Ronald, do not call him that." Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. She wasn't sure how he would feel being called a vampire, but she did not want her son being rude.

"Its okay, Mrs. Weasley. That doesn't offend me. I am a vampire." Edward said, smiling. He looked over at Hermione, who had joined the little gathering. "This is my friend Hermione Cullen."

**I'm going to try and have chapter 20 up before the 21st of October. I'm having surgery on my knee that day, so I have no clue how long it will be until I can function again. On a happier note, my parents got a puppy...and named him Muggle. :) It makes me smile every time I see him. Anyway, Happy Reading. Oh and Reviewers this time WILL get a preview of chapter 20...if you ask. I know there are some of you that don't like previews. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Can you believe that I've updated so quickly? Yeah, me either. I don't know if I will have time to update again before my surgery but I'll try. I hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas, just let me know. And thank you for all of the reviews. I have over 150!!!! I never thought that anyone would like this story. You guys ROCK!!!! :)**

Chapter 20

"Its very nice to meet you Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her on the shoulder. "Do you go to Hogwarts, too?"

"This will be my first year," Hermione answered, smiling.

"Mine too," Ronald exclaimed. He keep looking from Edward to Hermione, openly gawking at the fact that she was so comfortable around Edward. He decided right then and there that she would be one of his friends from now on. _She has to be cool if she hangs around with a vampire, _he thought. "I'm Ron Weasley." he said, extending a hand for Hermione to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione replied sweetly, shaking the outstretched hand. Edward smiled, glad that Hermione would already have a friend at school. He didn't see Ron as a 'threat', because the taughts that were coming from the young boy were only of how cool it must be to hand around vampires, not about how pretty Hermione was. That made Edward very, very happy.

"This is George and Fred." Mrs. Weasley introduced, the twins that were standing right beside her, grinning. One of the twins, Hermione wasn't sure which, reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy that looked like bubble gum.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." he said respectfully. "Hermione, would you care for a piece of gum?" he said, grinning and handing it over to Hermione. Edward laughed, but took the gum from the twin and handed it back to him.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked him. She was happy that he had introduced her as a friend earlier, but just because he was her friend, didn't give him the right to tell him what to do. Edward grinned again, but did not give her the piece of offense candy.

"Would you like for you teeth to be black for a month?" he asked. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "George here was handing you a piece of teeth blackening bubble gum that he got from the joke shop that Emmett was going to," he explained. Hermione's eyes got wide and blushed.

"Thanks Edward." she said quietly, not wanting to look at him. She felt like a fool for having questioned him. Hermione just didn't want him or any other man to think that he could tell her what to do.

"GEORGE! I told you not to buy those. GIVE THOSE HERE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at the twin who had tried to hand Hermione the candy.

"Its quite all right, Mrs. Weasley. He was just being friendly," Hermione started, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her mid sentence.

"It is quite certainly not alright. He could have found another way of being 'friendly'" she said patting her shoulder. "Fred, I know you have some to. Now give it up," she insisted, putting her hand out to retrieve it. Fred reluctantly gave it over, as did George. Then George looked up at Edward, who was grinning, knowing, of course what he was thinking.

"Hey, how did you know that it wasn't just regular gum?" he asked, looking at Edward suspiciously.

"Yeah, there isn't any thing on the wrapping that would give it away," Fred added.

Hermione grinned. Looking forward to seeing what their reaction would be when the found out what this vampire was capable of doing.

"I can read minds," he answered simply. The looks of shock on their faces where priceless.

_Yeah right, like he can really read minds. If he can, then whats my name, Edward?_ Thought the other Weasley boy who hadn't be introduced yet.

"You name is Percy," Edward answered. Everyone looked over at Percy, who turned bright red, obviously even more shocked. Edward grinned.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Ron exclaimed. He put down the piece of licorice that he had been eating. He clapped his hands together, looking as if he had a plan. Then he opened his mouth to say something but Edward interrupted him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. "You are thinking that you hope that you get into the house of Gryffindor and that you do not want to be in the house of Slytherin. And you are wondering if a boy named Harry Potter will be in school, like everyone said he would be. Does that answer your question, Ron?" Edward asked, smirking. Ron's mouth kept opening and closing his mouth, like a gaping fish.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," the father of the brood said, grinning. "My wife did not finish introducing our children. This is our daughter, Ginny. We have two other sons, Charlie and Bill, but they are older and off at work. I am Arthur Weasley." he said, extending his hand to Edward, then to Hermione.

"Arthur? Arthur WEASLEY?" came the voice of Hermione's father from behind where Mr. Weasley stood. Everyone turned to look at Alexander and Rebecca, who were coming over to the gathering. Alexander had a stunned look on his face, that quickly turned into a huge smile when he saw Mr. Weasley's face.

"Bloody Hell! Alexander Cullen? Is that you?" Arthur exclaimed. The grin on the two mens face couldn't get any bigger, Hermione was sure. She looked over at Edward, who had his head turned to the side, watching. At that moment, she wished that she could read minds to, so that she could see how the knew each other. Obviously, unlike that Malfoy character, they had been good friends.

"I can't believe its you!" Alexander exclaimed as the two grown men embraced. You would think that one of them would have some broken bones in their backs soon, if they didn't stop patting each other so hard. Molly pushed her husband aside and hugged Alexander, grinning through tears of happiness and patting his face, making sure that it was really him.

"Where have you been all of these years?" Arthur asked. He was grinning, not very upset that he hadn't known where Alexander had wondered off to.

"Well, you would never believe me if I told you." he replied grinning, as he pulled Rebecca closer to him. Rebecca was smiling politely and Hermione could tell that her mother was thinking that she had never seen her husband look so happy. Edward looked at Hermione and nodded his head, silently answering her unspoken thought. Hermione grinned and thought to Edward, _You hearing things I __think, can sometimes be useful. _Edward grinned.

"This beautifully women, is my wife, Rebecca. And it looks like you have already met my daughter, Hermione." he added grinning.

"Hermione is your daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked. The Weasley's all turned their attention to Hermione, who turned the color of a tomato. _I swear if I had a pound for every time I've blushed in the last week.... _the thought trailed off as she tried to calm herself down.

"I can see it now that I know," Molly insisted, stepping closer to Hermione, patting her checks and hugging her. She returned the hug, thinking that this was one of the sweetest women, beside Esme and her own mother, she had ever met.

"How do you know Edward?" Arthur wondered. They had made their way out of the crowded potions store and onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Thats an even longer story," Alexander replied in a normal voice. Then, quietly, he added, "I will tell you at a later date, when I know we aren't being listened to."

Arthur looked at his childhood best friend and grinned. Alexander had always thought that people were listening. And then when You-Know-Who had been listening to everything, Alexander reminded people when ever possible that he had been right. So, Arthur decided to keep his thoughts, that no one was listening, to himself.

"Alright", he answered instead.

"Not to be rude or to dwindle the spirit of happiness that you feel, but may I ask how you know each other?" Percy asked his parents. Rebecca was wondering the same thing, although she knew eventually Alexander would have told her.

Molly and Arthur looked at Alexander, as if to ask who should explain the relationship that they had once had. The married couple grinned and nodded at Alexander, who shock his head. Somethings never change.

"Arthur was the first person I met when we were on the Hogwarts Express. We immediately got along and we were best friends through all of Hogwarts." then he grinned and looked over at Molly. "Molly was a year or two younger then use, but Arthur fell for her as soon as he saw her." Hermione looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who was now taking her turn to blush. She waved her hand at him, as if telling him to stop it. Hermione grinned, enjoying the goings on before her. She looked over at the Weasley kids, who had varied looks amongst them.

George and Fred were grinning, enjoying the fact that they were seeing a sneak into what their parents childhood. They were hoping to find something to hold over their heads the next time they got into trouble. Ginny looked somewhat lost, looking as if she were watching a tennis match. She was looking back and forth, from one adult to the other. Percy looked suspicious at Alexander, which made Hermione frown. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she was going to ask Edward later. She looked over at Ron and had to hold back a laugh. He obviously listening to everything, but he was too busy trying to eat the candy that was in his mouth. It looked as if his brothers had given him a piece of candy too, but this kind looked as if it got bigger the more you chew it.

"Alexander, you forgot to tell your wife our names," Molly scolded him in the same voice that she had scolded George and Fred earlier. "Rebecca, I am Molly and this is Arthur," she said, smiling at Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled. "Its lovely to meet you."

"Is this Bill?" Alexander wondered, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy looked at him with a look of disgusted surprise and shook his head no. "I am not Bill. My name is Percy." he informed Alexander in a haughty voice.

"Oh get off of your high horse, Prefect Boy." George said.

"You only wish that you could be like Bill," Fred added.

"Stop!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted before an argument broke out. "Bill is off, working for Gringotts." Molly informed Alexander.

"Gringotts? Really," he responded, surprised. "What about the baby that was on the way? Was it a boy or a girl?" Hermione's father wanted to know.

"His name is Charlie and he works with Dragons," Arthur answered excitingly. It was obvious that he was very proud of the occupation that Charlie had chosen.

"Dragons?" Hermione asked, stunned. "So they are real too?"

"Of course they are real," Ron answered before Alexander had a chance. "Dragons have always been real." he said matter of factly.

"Thats amazing," Rebecca responded. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. There were so many things that were real in this world, that she always thought were make believe. First, she found out she was a witch. Then she found out her father was a wizard. Then she found out that her father's great uncle was a vampire. And then today she found out that there were really unicorns and that there were really dragons. What was she going to find out next? That her mother was a werewolf?

**Hehehe! Reviews are awesome! If you have any ideas, just let me know. Oh and if you want to sneak peek into chapter 21, just let me know. :) Happy Reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone! I'm back and alive. I still can't drive (BOO!!!!) but I can write (YEAH!). Actually I had this chapter finished before my surgery, but I wasn't able to upload it. Crazy, I know. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

**Oh and I don't own anything. I'm just playing. :)**

Chapter 21

Later on that afternoon, as they walked back to the human world, Hermione couldn't believe how crazy her day had been. She looked at the packages that she and her family were carrying and sighed, smiling at the memories of the day.

After they had talked to the Weasley's for a while more, Percy had reminded his parents that Bill was coming over for dinner. Mrs. Weasley hadn't wanted to keep Bill waiting, as he didn't come home to visit as often as she would like. The adults had promised to get together soon, either at the Burrow, which is what the Weasleys called their home, or at Hermione's house. Ron had been ecstatic at the thought of being able to go and have dinner in the muggle world. When Edward told him that he would be able to meet his brothers and sisters, Ron almost chocked on his candy.

After that, Alexander had insisted on going to a place called Eeylops Owl Emporium. It had intrigued Hermione so much, that she didn't argue. When they walked in, Hermione noticed that it was a small and dark shop. There were tons of owls though; any variety of owl that you could think of.

"Dear, what are we doing in here?" Rebecca asked Alexander. Hermione had wondered the same thing.

"We are going to buy an owl or two," he informed his wife and daughter, as if this was one of the most normal things in the world to do.

"What?" Rebecca asked, in much the same pitch as the screeching owl in the shop window. Before she could go into a similar conversation that they had had several times, Alexander explained the need for an owl.

"Darling, owls are like mail to wizards and witches. We write letters and give them to the owls and they know where to take them to. The owls are magical and they aren't a lot of work." he said. Then, for good measure he added, "An owl is one of the only ways we will be able to communicate with Hermione while she is at Hogwarts. Phones and such do not work there.

Rebecca agreed quickly after that tidbit of information was passed along to her. She couldn't imagine not talking to her daughter for months. It was unbearable to think about.

"Lets get two," Rebecca suggested.

"Great idea, Dear," Alexander praised her idea, smiling.

Hermione was excited to finally have a pet, even if it was one that would be able to would be delivering things for her. She had always wanted a cat, but her mum had always told her she was too young. She wondered up and down the aisle, looking for the right owl, still thinking about a cat. Hermione had always wanted a ginger colored cat. Other then that, she really didn't care. She stopped walking when she came to a snow white owl, with gray spots all over.

"Oh, your a pretty girl, aren't you?" Hermione cooed. The owl hooted politely, apparently agreeing with her.

"Beautiful," came Edward's voice from behind her, not looking at the owl for a minute. Hermione turned to look at Edward, his eyes going to the owl in the cage quickly.

"Do you like her?" Hermione asked. She put her finger up to the cage, where the owl shuffled closer for Hermione, so that she could touch her feathers.

"Very much," Edward answered with more emotion in his voice then was necessary when talking about an animal. Hermione, who was too interested in the owl in front of her, didn't notice though.

"Me too," Hermione announced. She hoped that her dad would let her get the magnificent bird that sat before her.

"Did you find one that you like?" Rebecca asked her daughter. She was caring a few bags of treats and food. Coming up behind her were was Alexander, who carried a brown owl who keep hooting at people. Hermione's father was grinning at the bird, happy that he had found one that looked a lot like his beloved Damien. Damien, the brown owl who had been his constant companion through Hogwarts and for years after, had died right before he had left the wizarding world.

"Yes I think that I have. Isn't she gorgeous? Your a good bird, aren't you?" Hermione cooed at the white owl, who hooted happily in response.

"I think she likes you,too," Rebecca smiled. She had never like animals, so she had never let Hermione have a pet before. However, seeing Hermione so happy around this animal, Rebecca wished that she hadn't been so stern where pets were concerned.

"Do you like him?" Alexander asked, holding up the cage with the loud bird for all to see. The bird was still hooting, looking all around, as if trying to talk to the people around him.

"Sure," Rebecca answered, smiling threw clinched teeth. She figured as long as Alexander keep that blasted bird in his office upstairs, the only time she would have to see it would be when she wanted to send Hermione a letter at Hogwarts. She looked over at Edward, who was grinning and trying not to look as if he had been paying attention to what Rebcecca had thought. _And you had better not tell him that I thought that either. _She thought for good measure. Edward nodded quickly, only for Rebecca to see. _Thank you._ She thought more politely.

"Miney, did you find one that you like?" Alexander asked his daughter, taking his eyes off the bird that he had discovered to look at the one that Hermione was cooing at. He smiled, much like Rebecca had, watching his daughter interact with the bird.

"Yes, Daddy," she answered in the same voice that she used when she wanted something. She looked up at Alexander with her big green eyes and kind of batted them at him. Edward, watching all of this, knew that if she ever looked at him like that, he would give her anything that she asked for, no questions asked. Alexander grinned at his daughter and picked up the cage. He handed it to Edward.

"Will you carry this for me?" he asked, already knowing that he would.

"Of course." Edward answered, smiling at the glowing Hermione.

"Well," Alexander started, picking up the other bird, who was still hooting away to no one in particular. "What are we standing here for? Lets go." He grinned and lead them to the clerk.

They walked over to Madam Malkins, where they meet the others. Hermione noticed that Jasper had a strange shaped package that he was carrying and Alice was grinning like she had a secret. Emmett had his arm full of things, while Rosalie looked quite bored. It looked as if Carlisle had been back to Flourish and Blotts because he had a bag full of books and Esme had been to a magical flower shop, because she was holding and cooing at a plant what had eyes and a smiling mouth.

"YEA they are here!" Alice announced, grabbing Hermione by the arm, beginning to drag her into the robe shop.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed if you wouldn't have pointed it out," Rosalie said sarcastically, following Hermione and Alice.

"Boys," Esme started in what the vamps called her 'mom voice'. "You stay out here with the packages and birds. We ladies will go help Hermione pick out her robes." she insisted, linking arms with Rebecca, who smiled.

"Fine by me," Emmett muttered, pulling a box of tricks out to read the directions. He sat on one of the two benches that framed the entrance to the robe shop.

"I'll stay out here with Falcon and Hermione's bird," Alexander announced happily, taking the seat beside Emmett. Hermione had said that she wanted to give her bird a name that meant something, so she was waiting until she got home to name her.

"I'll just look through the books that I purchased," Carlisle decided, taking a seat on the other bench. Jasper just shrugged and held the strange package on his lap.

Edward watched as Hermione went through the door to Malkins, looking as if she was going to the dentist instead of going shopping. _I would much rather be back at the owl store again, or even looking at those cats we saw, _he heard her think before she walked through the door. He knew that she wasn't thinking to him, per say, but he knew what he was going to do.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he announced to the men, who were all preoccupied with their different purchases. Jasper looked up at him and asked, _Where are you going? _

"You'll find out," he answered as he walked down the street.

**So what did you think? Let me know by reviewing, pretty please, with cherries on top. Also, I have a question for you all. Have any of you read the House of Night books? I was think about maybe doing a crossover and I need my loyal readers feedback. If you haven't read these books, you should seriously do it! Anywho, happy Reading**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! I know its been a really long time since I've updated and I'm sorry. Here, however is a new chapter that I hope you enjoy. Hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Oh and I own nothing. **

_You had better ask Alexander and Rebecca before you give that to her_, Alice thought to Edward that night as they hunted.

When they had gotten back to the house, everyone had gone their own way. Hermione and Rebecca had needed their space after everything they had experienced. Hermione went to her room and started going through all of her things, stopping here and there to read little bits of her school books. Rebecca went straight to her sanctuary to prepare dinner for the family. Alexander was keyed up, excited to have seen one of his best friends for the first time in years. He took his owl, Falcon, upstairs to his office. The bird hadn't quieted down the whole way home and Rebecca was ready for that blasted thing to upstairs.

Since the vampires really didn't like the smell of human food, Carlisle had suggested that go hunting. Now, hours later, Alice was giving warnings to her mind-reading brother.

"Have you seen something you would like to share with the class?' Edward asked, amused as he got rid of the carcass of the animal he had just drained.

_No. I haven't seen anything, but it is just something that you should do. It was difficult for Rebecca to let her have an owl, but if you add a cat to the mix, _Alice answered.

"I'll ask them first thing in the morning," he promised.

"Good," Alice answered. "We have a gift for her too." She said aloud as she came into the clearing where Edward was.

"Oh?" Edward asked, surprised. "What did you get her?"

Alice grinned and shock her head. "I'm not telling you and don't try to get it out of my head," she added for good measure.

"Esme and I got her something as well," Carlisle said as he and his wife came out of the woods, holding each hands.

"Hey no fair!" exclaimed a loud and booming voice. The bulkiest came into the clearing. "I didn't know we were buying presents." Emmett pouting as his sat down loudly on a fallen tree.

"As always, I took care of it." Rosalie told her husband, as she sashayed into the clearing.

"What did we get her?" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the tree.

"If she not telling," Rosalie said pointing at Alice, "I'm not telling."

"I guess we will all find out in the morning." Jasper said walking up behind Alice, pulling her close to him.

Edward smirked and answered, "I guess we will."

The next morning, Rebecca rolled over, not wanting to get up, but knowing that she needed to fix breakfast and straight the house. She didn't want to do any of her chores, because she knew in week her daughter would be leaving for wizarding school. She wanted to spend the last few days that she had with Hermione having fun.

_Oh well, _she thought opening her eyes. She yawned and stretched, staying under the covers as long as possible, when she smelled coffee. She looked over to her right and saw that Alexander was still there, pretending to be asleep. _I don't know why he still does that. If he was asleep he would be snoring, _Rebecca thought shaking her head. She knew for a fact that Hermione wouldn't be making coffee, because she did not enjoy getting up the early in the summer time.

"Do you smell that?" she asked her husband, who pretended to wake with a start.

"What? What?" he sputtered.

"Oh would you cut that out?" Rebecca exclaimed. " Do you smell that coffee?" she asked, taking another deep breath in through her nose. She stopped, when another smell tickled her nose.

"I smell bacon too," Alexander said, sitting up. He loved bacon as much as he loved his girls.

"What in the world?" Rebecca said, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and slipping her feet in her fuzzy slippers that Hermione had bought her for Christmas a few years ago.

"It has to be one of the family," her husband answered. He too got out of bed and reached for his robe. He handed Rebecca hers and followed her as she raced down the stairs. She just knew that there was going to be a major mess to clean up, because she knew that vampires hated the smell of human food. She had no idea what would cause one of them to cook food. Unless maybe Emmett had broken one of her favorite lamps.

"Good morning!" came a cheerful voice as they came into the kitchen. Rebecca gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. There on the island in the kitchen was a buffet of breakfast foods. There was scrambled eggs, eggs over easy, biscuits and gravy. There were French toast, pancakes and waffles. Any kind of breakfast meat that anyone could dream of was there, too. But all that food wasn't what they were staring at. Standing at the stove, with a specula in hand, was Edward Cullen, in Rebecca's pink ruffled apron.

It was too much for Alexander. He started laughing. Rebecca tried to swat at her husband, but couldn't help the little giggle that escaped out of her mouth. Tears poured down Alexander's face as he made his way toward the breakfast table.

Edward grinned, glad that he had thought to put the apron on a few minutes ago. He had heard the thoughts that were going through Alexander's head as he had realized that one of them were cooking.

_I know it's not Rosalie or Emmett, _Alexander had thought. _Carlisle would just ask me if there was something that he needed and I don't think that Esme would cook for us, unless we were ill. Alice would call someone to bring us food, or just bat her eyes at me. That's all it really takes. So that leaves Jasper or Edward. And I'm thinking Edward. Whatever he wants, it better not have to do with Hermione. She's too damn young, _he had grumbled in his thoughts. Because of those thoughts, Edward had decided to add the apron as an ice breaker. Alexander always liked a good laugh.

"Thank you so much Edward," Rebecca said, taking a coffee mug out of the cabinet and handing one to her husband, who had finally composed himself. "It all looks delicious," she added, giving him a quick hug as he handed her a plate.

"You are welcome." He replied, as he washed the dishes that were in the sink.

"What do you want, Eddie?" Alexander asked as he took a big bit of bacon and eggs.

"Why do you assume that I want something?" Edward asked, coming to sit at the table with them, ignoring the fact that Alexander had called him Eddie.

"Because he knows you," came Alice voice as she and Jasper walked into the kitchen. Alice kissed Rebecca and Alexander on the foreheads and wrinkled her nose at all of the human food.

Edward scowled at his sister. He might as well get on with it before Hermione woke up and he would have to wait until later.

"I would like to ask your permission for something." Edward replied to the look that Alexander was giving. A look that said, _get on with it_.

"What would you like to ask us, Edward?" Rebecca asked, smiling at Edward. She realized that he found her daughter delightful and she knew that Alexander didn't like it. Rebecca, however, believed that Hermione would make up her mind in her own time. She was twelve, but a very mature twelve and she would date or talk to any boy (or vampire….or wizard) she liked.

Edward smiled, happy with Rebecca's train of thought. "I have bought Hermione a present and would like to ask if I may give it to her."

"Oh how sweet of you!" Rebecca replied instantly. "You really shouldn't have, but I don't see what would be the big issue if you want to give her something…" Alexander interrupted her gushing.

"What is it?" Alexander asked, getting to the point. He knew that if it was a book or some jewelry of some sort, Edward wouldn't have asked. He would have just gave it to her. So it was probably something big.

"It's a cat," Edward answered. Rebecca and Alexander looked shocked and then looked at each other. Alexander's face went from suspicious to happy. Rebecca's face went from pleasant to worried.

"I know that you do not like animals Rebecca, however I would like for you to consider this," Edward said, diplomatically. "The cat won't be here much, just during breaks and it's a magical cat. They aren't as difficult to take care of as regular cats."

Rebecca raised her eyebrow at the last bit of information. "Is that true? I didn't know that animals could be magical too." _Until a few weeks ago, I didn't know anything was truly magical, _she thought to herself.

"He's right, dear," Alexander replied, taking a bite of the Waffles that sat on his plate. He was finally relaxed, glad that all Edward wanted was to give Hermione a cat. He knew that his daughter had wanted on for a long time. Obviously she had been thinking about it again, otherwise Edward wouldn't know about it. He looked over at his wife and smiled. "You know that she has always wanted a cat."

Rebecca sighed and took a sip of her coffee. She knew that she was going to allow this. Hermione would be away from home and she wanted her daughter to be happy. Edward grinned, causing Alexander to grin, because he knew that his wife wasn't go to fight this.

"Oh, alright. I don't mind." She said, grinning herself, as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"No I'll do that," Edward answered, taking the plate from Rebecca and hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"It's not for you, but for her," Rebecca answered, grinning.

"Well, now that we've established that, I have an idea that I want to run by you," Alice said, bounding up and down. She obviously had already seen that the answer would be in her favor. Edward grinned, seeing what she was planning and instantly loving it.

"What is it you have in mind, Alice?" Alexander wondered.

"Oh, you'll see." she practically squealed as she pulled Rebecca from the kitchen to quickly put her plan in action.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. I hope you don't mind that Hermione wasn't in this chapter, but its for a purpose. Please review and let me know what you think. Happy Reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own anything.**

_Something smells wonderful, _was the first thing the Hermione thought as she was waking up. _Smells like cinnamon and vanilla. _She smiled to herself and rolled over to her side, taking the usually position to get herself to wake up. Her blanket fell off of her shoulder, causing a brisk rush of cold air to wash over her. Quickly she pulled the blanket back up, hiding her shoulder once more as well as her face.

_What on earth, why is it so cold in my room? _She thought as she slowly opened her eyes, which were still deep under the warm cover. She thought over things that she knew. Her room was usually at a comfortable temperature all year long, except for in the winter, when she had to put on her electric blanket. _That's only usually around Christmas time. Come to think of it, I only ever smell cinnamon AND vanilla on Christmas morning. _She sat up careful to make sure that her body was covered.

"So that's what's causing me to freeze to death," she mumbled to herself as she looked over and saw a huge fan that hadn't been there the night before. She got up quickly to turn it off, shaking the whole way. She went to her closet and pulled on her winter robe, that had snowmen all over it. Then she found her fuzzy pink slippers, because her toes felt like popsicles.

"Awe," she said as her feet began to thaw. _Now about that smell,_ she thought as she opened the door to her room. What she saw made her do a double take. Along the banister of the stairs was garland, with beautiful white lights wrapped around. Bows were expertly placed here and there along the gorgeous strands, making it look like a perfect Christmas scene.

"Oh my GOODNESS" she said, shaking her head. She quickly ran back in her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed to process what she had just seen. Sitting there, she worried that she had maybe lost her mind.

_Or maybe I'm just asleep, _she thought calming herself down. She stood and stretching, smiling to herself. _Of course it's just a dream, _she continued thinking to herself. _It's the end of August and I will be leaving for Hogwarts soon. _She breathed in and breathed out, collecting herself. She sat back down on her bed to make a decision on what she should do. _Do I lay back down and try to wake myself up? Or do I just go with it and see what happens? _She grinned and dashed out of her room.

* * *

Edward grinned as he listened to the decision that Hermione had made. He had been listening to her rambling since she had stepped of bed. Meanwhile, Alice had laughed and had told everyone that she thought that she was dreaming. Hermione was going to be quite surprised by everything that awaited her.

"Good morning!" Hermione greeted everyone, as she entered the kitchen, where Carlisle, Esme, Rebecca and Alexander all sat. Edward was standing behind Carlisle's chair, while the other four where busy in the living room.

"Good Morning, sweetheart," Alexander replied to his daughter as she joined them at the table.

"Oh! You made Cinnamon and Vanilla French Toast!" she exclaimed. She quickly grabbed two from the serving plate and placed them on her plate.

"I hope you like them," Rebecca said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ohiwabdem," Hermione said through mouthfuls of French Toast. Then she looked at Carlisle, Esme and finally Edward, a blush played on her checks.

"I mean, yes, I do like them. Thank you," she replied as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Hermione paused, looking at everyone. She first looked at her parents, realizing that they still had on their pajamas. They were wearing the ones that they had bought last Christmas. (It was a tradition in their home that everyone wore Christmas pajamas on Christmas morning).

It wasn't unusual that Rebecca and Alexander wore theirs later in the morning. What made Hermione pause was the fact that Carlisle, Esme and even Edward had pajamas on. She had never seen them in anything other than designer clothes. She hadn't ever wondered why, because she knew that they couldn't sleep.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, placing her fork beside her plate. _This is definitely not a dream_, Hermione thought_. Because even I can't come up with something like this!_

"What do you mean, Honey?" Esme asked innocently, straightening her Christmas red and green pajama shirt. Hermione looked over at Carlisle, who had on candy cane striped fuzzy pajama pants and over at Edwards button up red and green ones and giggled. Then she looked at her parents.

"Why did you put your Christmas pajamas on and why do you," she added looking over at Carlisle and Esme, "have pajamas on at all?"

They all looked at her, grinning. Just then, Alice bounded into the kitchen, dressed in and adorable set of pajamas. They reminded Hermione of a dream she had once of the Sugar Plum Fairies.

"Merry Hermione Christmas Day!" she exclaimed. Alice floated over to Hermione and kissed her check.

"What?" Hermione asked, startled.

"It's Christmas!" her father exclaimed.

"In August!" boomed Emmett's voice from the other room.

"For you," added Edward.

"Only for you," Jasper quietly finished.

Hermione looked over at Jasper, who was leaning against the door frame that lead into the kitchen. To Hermione, he looked exactly as she would picture a cowboy to look on Christmas morning, not that she had ever seen one. He looked festive, in green sweatpants and a read muscle shirt.

_No candy cane stripes on Jasper, _Hermione thought. She quickly looked back at her father, then at the Christmas fairy that was practically dancing in front of her.

"Why?" she wondered aloud. "Why did you do all of this just for me?"

"Because we love you," Rebecca answered, getting up and walking over to kiss her daughters head. She reached to take Hermione's plate, but it was gone before she got to it.

"I'll clean up," Edward insisted. He was a blur as he quickly did all of the kitchen chores.

"Rosalie, do you have the camera?" Alice spoke softly to her sister in the other room.

"I don't know. Do I, Alice?" came a sarcastic voice from the living room, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Let's go see what is in there," Alice declare, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her toward the room.

"Okay, now you stand right there and close your eyes," Alice insisted as she stopped Hermione from going around the corner. She did as she was told, feeling the people walk past her. For a second she thought she felt two times in fact, two different cold hand squeezing her warm one. _Probably Carlisle and Esme, _Hermione thought, as she waited for her instructions.

"Okay, Hermione, you may enter," Alice finally said.

She opened her eyes and turned the corner. Hermione gasped amazed at the scene that laid before her.

The fireplace was roaring strong, causing the stockings to move ever so slightly. A long string of lights laid loosely along the top of the mantle. A massive, live Christmas tree was decorated in white lights. Beautifully placed on the branches where bright colored Christmas ornaments, of every shape, size and color. Everywhere Hermione looked was decorated. Under the tree were 5 presents, all wrapped beautifully.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped. It was hard to take it all in.

"Do you like it?" Alice practically squeaked.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "How on Earth did you get alive Christmas tree in the middle of August?" she blurted out.

"It was quite easy actually," Alice said, shrugging it off as if it were no big deal.

"Oh yeah, really easy," Emmett said sarcastically. "You and Jasper go find a beautiful, real LIVE Christmas tree. And don't come back without one." He said in a voice that sounded almost exactly like Alice's. Hermione laughed, mentally being able to see it all in her head.

"Well, I had faith in that you could do it, and you did."Alice stated manner of fact like. Then she looked over at Hermione who was still standing in the door way. "Come on over here and sit between your mom and dad."

Hermione walked over and sat on the sofa with her parents. Esme and Carlisle sat in the love set , while Rosalie and Jasper sat in the arm chairs. Emmett had been placed in charge of the camera, which was sitting just across from the seat the Hermione occupied. Edward stood near the piano that was in the corner, while Alice was apparently going to pass Hermione her presents.

"So, whose gift do you want to open first?"

**So what did you think? Whose present should she open first? I tried to make this chapter and the next chapter one, but it seemed way too long to me. I really hope you like it. Happy Reading. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi my friends! I bet you are like....wow two chapters in just a few days. LOL! I've had a lot of time on my hands. I hope you like this chapter. Please read the bottom...I need all of my readers opinion on something. PLEASE!!!!!**

"So, whose do you want to open first?" Alice asked again when Hermione just looked at her.

"Does anyone else have any presents?" she asked." I didn't get any of you anything.

"That's alright, Miney," Alexander assured his daughter. "We love you!" Hermione grinned at her father. "I love you too," she replied.

"And I really don't care," she answered Alice.

_I don't know why she asked me anyway. She already knows which one SHE wants me to open, _Hermione thought with a grin, while Alice handed her a package.

"This one is from me," she announced happily, pulling one out of her little fairy pajamas that had not been under the tree.

"It's actually something I brought with me that I've had for a long time," she explained to Hermione as she opened the small package. Hermione pulled out a silver charm bracelet that had a lot of room for different charms to be added. Already on the bracelet was a ruby red hear that sparkled like new.

"Oh Alice!" Hermione exclaimed as she slipped it on her wrist. "This is gorgeous!" she leaped to her feet and gave the little pixie a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing," Alice insisted, grinning. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it!" Hermione corrected as she gave her wrist to her mother to look over.

"How gorgeous!" Rebecca exclaimed smiling at her daughters enthusiasm.

Alice grinned, enjoying watching the reaction that she knew Hermione would have. She looked over at her Jasper, who rewarded her with a dazzling grin. She knew for some reason Jasper felt protective of Hermione. She was happy to see that Jasper was okay with giving her one of the ruby's they had found early in their relationship.

"Give her mine next! Give her mine next!" Emmett demanded enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Oh, alright," Alice said, handing Hermione the package. "Just make sure you get the pictures taken."

"Yes, Mama'!" he said, saluting her, causing Alice to stick her tongue out at him.

Grinning, Hermione opened the brightly wrapped package. When she read the front of the shoe box sized box, she started laughing. _Of course Emmett would get me something like this, _she thought. _I won't ever us it but he doesn't need to know that. _

"Thank you, Emmett!" she exclaimed, standing to go and give him a hug. He grinned and grabbed her up in a big bear hug.

"No problem," he insisted, sitting her down.

"What on earth did he give you?" Rebecca wondered. Hermione handed the box to her mom.

" '101 Magical Jokes and Pranks' " Rebecca read off the box. Alexander laughed and reached over Hermione to take the box from his wife.

"They're still selling this?" Alexander wondered aloud. "I can't believe it!" he laughed. "I bought this when I was going to Hogwarts. I got in a lot trouble," he remembered, grinning.

"Well, I hope you won't get yourself into trouble with that," Rebecca said, giving Emmet a scolding look. "In fact, you can just leave that here."

"Oh, I will, Mom," Hermione reassured her. She looked at Emmett and grinned, silently trying to tell him she would get it in her trunk somehow.

_Edward, _she thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look over at her for a split second, letting her know he was listening. _If Emmett asks you, let him know I'll take it with me, _Hermione requested of Edward. She didn't want Emmett to get his feelings hurt. Edward grinned, letting her know that he would.

"Since you opened Emmett' I'll give you Rosalie's to open now, " Alice announced, knowing that Rebecca was about to go and try to hid the joke box.

"Oh, what beautiful wrapping," Rebecca cooed at the silver and hot pink wrapping paper with a big silver bow.

"Thank you," Rosalie replied.

Hermione took the bow off of the present and handed it over to her mom. She opened the garment box and pulled out a beautiful red blouse and a pair of jeans.

"I figured you could use some real clothes while you are at that school, too." Rosalie explained, looking at her fingernails, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, holding up the shirt in front of herself.

"It's beautiful!" Rebecca declared. "You did a good job picking it out."

Rosalie grinned, forgetting to put on the 'I don't care face.' "I knew she would look good in red," she replied simply.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said again, happy that she would have some cute clothes to wear while she was a Hogwarts.

"On to the next present!" Alice exclaimed, handing over another present.

"That one is from Esme and I," Carlisle said.

Hermione smiled at her uncle, sure that the package was a book. " 'Hogwarts: A History'" Hermione read excitedly.

"I wanted to get this book while we were at the book store, but…" Hermione stopped, not wanting to bring up the scum bag Malfoy.

"Thank you so much," she said sincerely. "I cannot wait to read it!"

"We are so glad you like it," Esme replied, beaming.

"Okay, now open the one Jasper and I got you," Alice demanded, handing Hermione an oddly shaped package.

"Thank you," Hermione replied automatically.

"Ohmygoodness," Alexander said, grinning.

"What?" Hermione and Rebecca wondered together, looking over at him. Her had moved closer to Hermione, making it look as if he was going to snatch whatever was in her hands away.

"Nothing, nothing," Alexander insisted quickly, trying unsuccessfully to calm down.

Hermione looked over at Alice who was grinning broadly next to Jasper, who looked as excited as Alexander. She turned to her mother, who shrugged as if to say, "open it and see."

Carefully, she untied the leather strap from around the paper and unfolded the paper away. She gasped when she saw what she was holding, having seen it the other day while in Diagon Alley. There had been a ton of kids standing outside to store, wishing for one. _This is amazing! _She thought.

"What is that?" Rebecca wondered, looking over her daughters shoulder.

"It's a…"

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Alexander exclaimed, interrupting Hermione. He lifted it up off of her lap to get a better look.

"That's lovely, Dear," Rebecca replied. "But what does it do?" she asked her daughter and husband.

"It flies!" Jasper exclaimed, causing everyone to stop and stare. Jasper never got excited over anything, so to see him excited over this surprised everyone.

"It what?" Rebecca asked, flabbergasted. "Is that a flying broom?" she wondered, holding back a laugh. She, of course, knew that there were flying brooms because of Alexander' stories. It still made her laugh at how close all the stories where about witches with flying broomsticks.

"It's amazing," Hermione replied, in shock that they would get her something like that. It was such a generous gift. "Thank you so much," she said, running over and hugging both Jasper and Alice.

"You're welcome," Alice said. "But it was Jaspers idea," she said smiling.

Hermione let go of Alice and put both of her arms around Jasper.

"Thank you so much. I cannot wait to learn to fly it!" she declared.

"You're welcome," he said shyly, hugging her back gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"We are going to have to be careful as to where we teach you to fly," Alexander said. "Muggles would have heart failure if they say us flying around on brooms in our backyard," he added, causing everyone to laugh.

"Here is the gift from your parents," Alice announced, handing it to Hermione. Taking her seat again, she opened the last gift that was under the tree.

"I bought this for you before I ever knew anything about Hogwarts," her mother said. "I wanted you to be able to write down all of you memories from school."

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said, holding up the leather bound journal. "I love it!" she exclaimed, hugging her mom and dad. She couldn't believe all of the thoughtful presents her family had given her. She looked around the room, smiling, grateful for all of them. Hermione looked toward the piano where Edward had been standing, to mentally him she was happy he hadn't wasted money on her, when she noticed he was gone.

"Where did Edward go?" she wondered aloud. Alice grinned and sat on the arm of Jaspers chair.

"I'm right here," came his voice from the door. "I went to get your final present." Edward announced, carrying in a cute bag over his shoulder. The bag was blue and black and was shaped a lot like a diaper bag, with dark mesh along the side. Hermione looked at him wondering what was in the bag. He smiled and placed the bag gently in front of her.

"When I saw this while we were in Diagon Alley, I thought of you. It's a special type of its kind; one of a kind. Just like you," Edward said, squatting down in front of Hermione and the bag.

Hermione blushed, flustered by the sweet things he had just said about her. Curious as to what was in the bag, she picked it up just as gently, surprised at the weight of the bag. She placed the package in her lap and looked up to find everyone gathered around. _Wanting to see what is in the bag, I bet, _Hermione thought, smiling. Then she saw Alice silently instructing Emmett to move the camera closer and she knew they all just wanted to see her reaction.

Slowly, she unzipped the bag and looked inside.

"A KITTY!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding more like a little kid then she usually did. She lifted the small ball of fluff out of the bad and hugged it gently, causing a soft purring sound to escape from the kitten. She looked up at Edward and grinned.

"Thank you so much! I've always wanted a kitten," Hermione said, standing and giving Edward a small kiss on the check.

"Thank you everyone!" she continued, turning to everyone. "This was an awesome Hermione Christmas Day!"

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know some of it was really chessy, but thats just me. :) I like cheese. Anywho, what I need your help on is two things. One, do you think that the kitten should be Crookshanks when he was little, or do you think it should be a completly different cat that Hermione names? (Oh and I promise I will name Hermione's owl soon too. :) ) **

**The second thing has nothing to do with Hermione Cullen. I have another idea for a crossover fic with Harry Potter and Twilight. Would you read another fic that I wrote? Or do you think I should just write this one. Let me know. Please review. Reviews = LOVE!!! Oh and Happy reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi friends. Here is chapter 25. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Thats probably why I finished it so quickly. :) I wish I owned all of these characters, but I don't. BOOOO!!!**

Hermione sat at her window seat in her room reading, "Hogwarts- A History." Her kitten, who she named Melody, laid in the new cat bed Alice and Rosalie had bought for her. Around the kittens neck was a purple collar that had diamonds all the way around. Alice, of course, assured Rebecca they weren't real but Hermione suspected they were. She couldn't imagine Alice buying something 'fake' ever, even if it was for a cat.

The vampire guys had gone hunting shortly after Hermione had gotten Melody. Alice had shooed them out the door and shooed hermione upstairs to get ready for the day. Alice Rosalie, Esme and Rebecca decided that she needed a few more regular clothes for Hogwarts.

"You can't _always_ wear your school robes," Alice had said. While they had been out shopping is when they had gotten the supplies Hermione would need for Melody. Edward had left a book called 'How to Care For Magical Creatures." It had said that most magical cats could eat regular cat food. _Which is good because its not like we could have gone to Diagon Alley today, _Hermione thought taking a break from her book. Alexander had told them before they left the house not to go to Diagon Alley without him. Alice and Rosalie had kind of rolled their eyes, but they all understood why.

A knock at her door brought Hermione out of her thoughts and woke up Melody.

"Come in," Hermione said standing to put her book on her night stand. Edward walked through the door grinning.

"You guys are already back?" Hermione wondered. Melody meowed and walked over to Edward, walking around his feet, trying to get picked up.

"Yes, we just returned," Edward answered picking up the already spoiled cat. While he had been hiding the kitten, Edward had held her often, trying to keep her quite.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked, wondering if that was the correct question for the outing they had just returned from.

Edward grinned, understanding. "I accomplished what I needed to on this tryp, thank you," he answered. He sat down on the floor with the kitten. "I like the name you picked out for her."

"How did you..." she started, but stopped. _I don't know how I forgot that you can hear everything I'm thinking, _Hermione thought, not even bothering to speak out loud. "I'm glad you like it," she answered aloud.

"It goes well with your owls name," he complimented Hermione. "How does Harmony like her new roommate?" Edward wondered.

Hermione laughed, looking over at her beautiful bird, who was sleeping in her open cage. "When I brought Melody in here, Harmony was flying around the room, since I really don't have anyone to send letters to yet. So I was hold Melody and Harmony was flying down to greet me and get a treat. She saw this fuzz ball," Hermione said, petting the kitten who had crawled over to where she had taken a seat across from Edward. "And made a flying dash over to her cage and was trying to close the door,"Hermione said laughing. Edward joined in, seeing the mental images that Hermione had of the memory.

"I bet it will be interesting taking both of them to Hogwarts with you," Edward said.

"Well, Harmony has her cage and you gave me that pretty bag to carry Melody in, so I don't think it will be too difficult," she replied, not really worried about it. She looked up at Edward, meeting his eyes for the first time since he had entered the room.

"I want to thank you again for Melody," Hermione said sincerely. "It was such a thoughtful gift. And I couldn't have picked out a better kitten myself," she said, patting Edward's knee.

Edward picked up Hermione's hand and squeezed it softly. "You are very welcome," he replied softly. The way Edward was looking into Hermione's eyes caused her heart to take a double beat.

"How's it going?" came a voice from the doorway, causing Hermione to jump. She hadn't heard anyone come up the stairs, let alone to her door. She turned to see Jasper leaning on her door frame, grinning at Hermione. A bright red blush appeared, as if on cue on her face, at the fact that Jasper and seen Edward holding onto her hand. And just at the fact that Jasper had grinned at her. _I've really got to get a handle on that, _Hermione thought. _Maybe there is a potion or a spell I can do to help fix that. _

"Its going well, Jasper," Edward replied cooley, answering for both of them. "How can we help you?"

Jasper's facial expression went from the grinning cowboy, to an angry bull. He glared at Edward for a split second, then remembered that Hermione was looking at him and he didn't want her frightened of him. He grinned down at her, excited to tell Hermione what he had come to tell her. He walked deeper into the room and squated down in front of where she was sitting, completely ignoring Edward.

"What would you say if I told you that your dad found a place for us to try out your Nimbus 2000?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione jumped to her feet, almost knocking Jasper over.

"Sorry," she giggled, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "How did he do that?" she wondered.

"Apparently while you were out shopping and we were," Jasper paused, not sure what to say because he didn't want to scare her.

"Hunting," Hermione supplied, grinning, finding it funny that this bog bad vampire didn't want to scare her.

He grinned realizing that this little girl could handle more then he gave her credit for. "While you were shopping and while we were hunting your father got a hold of one of his old friends. You remember the Weasley's that we met while in Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, the one with all those read headed kids?" she remembered.

"Yes," Edward chimed in, not wanting to be left out any longer. He looked at Jasper, who looked right back.

"Why don't you go on downstairs and see what your daddy had to say," Jasper suggested, still starring down Edward. "I'll put Melody back in her bed for you and close Harmony's cage door."

"Okay," Hermione said, hurring downstairs, excited to see what her father had to say.

Jasper closed the door behind her, not wanting Hermione to accidentally over hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"I already know what you want to tell me, so you can save your breathe," Edward said, smiling at his own joke. He headed to the door, but Jasper stepped in front of it, blocking the way.

"You may already know what I have to say to you, because you can heard what I'm thinking. But either because of your lack of brain cells or your inablitly to understand what I am saying, you are choosing not to listen to me."

"Jasper, listen,"Edward started.

"No, Edward, you listen," Jasper interrupted. "Because next time, I promise you I will not be using words to tell you exactly what I am thinking. Stay away from Hermione. Be friendly to her, yes, but stop all of this bull. Stop holding her hands and giving her heated glances. She is TWELVE YEARS OLD for God sakes. Her hormones are going crazy at that age and to top it all off she has the whole wizarding thing to deal with. Not to mention that her great great uncle, who should be dead, is visiting and he's a VAMPIRE!" Jasper finished.

"Jasper," Edward started, but was interrupted when Alice opened the door.

"You two can finish this conversation later. I need to speak with you about something that is going to happen while we are at the Weasley's tommorow,"she said grinning. "And I don't want either one of you starting a war between wizards and vampires because Hermione gets her first kiss," she added.

"WHAT?!?!" The angry vampire boys exclaimed together, causing Alice to laugh. This was the first time they had seen eye to eye since meeting Hermione Cullen.

**So what did you think? Who do you think Hermione will get her first kiss from? Were you expecting this? Let me know what you think. I love all the feedback I've been getting the last couple of days. You guys make me want to write more. Happy Reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Howdy ya'll! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews. Those reviews are what fueled me to write this chapter quickly. I hope you like it. :)**

Hermione didn't think she had ever been this excited in her entire life. Not even when she got her kitten the day before, although that was probably second on her excitement meter. She was excited because she was about to travel threw a magical channel. Something her father had called 'The Floo Network'.

Apparently while she had been shopping with Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and her mom, Alexander had sent an owl to the Weasley's asking them if they could come for a visit. Then he had contact some people from the Ministry of magic to see if he could get the fireplace in his office connected to the 'Floo Network'. He had assured Rebecca, when she almost lost it, that he had a special spell that only people that were expected could get into their fireplace.

It was all very interesting to Hermione, who hadn't been able to sleep. She keep trying to picture how it would feel to travel through a fireplace.

When the Weasley's had received Alexander's owl, they immediately sent back a letter with Damien, Alexander's owl, insisting that they come the very next day.

So, there she stood, trying to decide what outfit would make the best impression. She would be going to school with these kids and her mother had taught her from a young age to 'dress to impress'. It was still dark outside so she was trying to be quite, sure that her parents were still asleep. And she didn't really want the vampires to know she was up, fretting over clothes, although she was sure they knew. _In fact, _she though, _I wouldn't be surprised if Alice showed up any minute. _She walked back into her closet to look some more, when the door to her room opened.

"You sure are up early," came a voice. It wasn't Alice, but someone she loved just as much, if not more.

"Good morning, Mum," she greeted her mother. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, I was awake when I heard you get into the shower," she replied, smiling at her daughter. "Are you having trouble deciding what to wear?" Rebecca asked, looking at the different choices her daughter had laid all over her room.

"Yes, I'm just not sure what's appropriate to wear to a wizards house," she said, looking over her dresses. Rebecca laughed softly, causing her daughter to look over at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, getting a little upset with her mother for laughing at her.

"Dear, isn't your father a wizard?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, yes, but I haven't always known that he was a wizard," Hermione replied.

"I don't think that the Weasley's are the type of people who care what you wear," she assured her daughter. "What will you be doing today?" Rebecc asked deciding to approach things differently. She wanted Hermione to have fun with her new friends, not worry about what to wear.

"I'll be learning how to ride my Nimbus 2000," Hermione answered.

"So I don't think that the dress you are holding would be appropriate then, do you?" Rebecca declared, handing her daughter a pair of jeans and a shirt. Without she walked out of the room, letting her daughter get dressed.

* * *

"I have to do what?" Rebecca asked appalled a few hours later. They were all standing in Alexander's office, about to leave for the Weasley's. Alexander had been trying to explain how you traveled by the 'Floo Network'.

"Darling, its quite simple," Alexander replied patiently.

"You get a hand full of this powder, announce where you are going, and then throw it down."

"And I have to step in there?" she wondered pointing to the fireplace.

"Yes," she answered his wife.

"Mum, its not really a big deal," Hermione stated, trying to calm her mother down. She looked over at Jasper, raised her eyebrows and nodded toward her mother, silently asking him to calm her down. He smiled at Hermione and turned to Rebecca, who seemed to be having a mini panic attack.

_That's the first smile I've seen on Jasper's face today,_ Hermione thought as she watched him work his magic. _In fact, that's the first time I've seen him smile since yesterday evening, when he told me about today. He hasn't smiled either, _she purposefully tried to keep Edward's name out of her thoughts, not wanting him to know that she had been observing him. _How odd, _she pondered as her mother finally stood up from the seat she had taken.

"This will be easy," Rebecca declared, laughing. "Well, what are we doing just standing around. Our adventure AWAITS!"

"I think you can lover it down a bit," Emmett snickered to Jasper, causing Rosalie to elbow him in the side.

"Alexander, you are sure its okay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that we accompany you to their home?" Carlisle asked once again.

"Oh, yes," he declared, smiling. "Arthur said the kids nearly insisted it."

"So, whose going first?" Emmett wondered, eager to go see this house full of wizards. He was holding onto a Nimbus 2000, just like Hermione, Alexander, Jasper, Edward, and Alice. Alexander had arranged them to be delivered to the house while he was making plans for their visit to the Weasley's.

"I'll go first," Alice volunteered. She knew that Alexander wanted to make sure everyone got through alright and that no one would let Hermione go first, even though she knew that Hermione would have been just fine.

"Okay," Alexander agreed, grateful that Alice volunteered. Something was going on with Edward, who he had planned on being the first through the Floo. But with how he was acting, he couldn't trust him. "This is what you do," he started to explain when Alice cut him off.

"I take some of that powder stuff, say 'The Burrow' and then throw it down," Alice replied, grinning.

"What's 'The Burrow'?" Esme wondered, confused.

"'The Burrow' is what they call their home," Alexander explained.

"Oh," Esme replied.

"Well, here it goes," Alice said. Taking a handful of the powder, she stepped into the large fireplace. " 'The Burrow'!" she said loud and clear as she threw the powder down and with a big bang, away she went.

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Where did she go?" Hermione wondered.

"Is she okay?" Esme fretted.

"She's fine," Alexander said, patting Esme's arm.

"I'll go next," Carlisle announced.

"Alright," Alexander accepted, handing Carlisle the bag to get some powder out. Stepping into the fireplace, he threw the powder saying 'The Burrow' and off he went.

Excited, Hermione gathered up her courage and announced, "I'm going next."

Smiling, he handed the bad over to his daughter.

"Now, when you say where you want to go, you need to speak clearly," Alexander explained to Hermione.

"I can do that," she replied. She grabbed a handful of powder, took a deep breath and said, "The Burrow!"

The next thing Hermione knew, if felt as if she were falling. She keep her eyes closed, scared of what she might see. Proud of herself for not screaming, she waited for whatever would happen next. Suddenly, much quicker then she thought, her bottom hit something, causing her Nimbus to fall out of her hands.

"Look, she has one, too!" exclaimed a boys voice as Hermione opened her eyes to see where she was. Standing in front of her were half a dozen red heads and Carlisle.

"Wow," was all she could say as she tried to get up. She accomplised getting to her feet, but got dizzy when she bent to reach for her broomstick.

"Here, let me help you," came a kind voice and a sturdy hand.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, leaning against the person who helped her up.

"Here is your Nimbus 2000," said the younger boy.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling at the helpful family.

"I'm Ron," the younger boy introduced himself again.

"Hi," she said.

"You might want to scoot back from there," Alice said from across the room, where she was looking at a clock on the wall.

Barely out of the way, there came a loud bang from the fireplace. Then there was a pile of bodies laying on the floor.

"Cool, they got two grown people through the floo at the same time," Ron exclaimed, enjoying all of the excitement that was going on at the Burrow today.

"Why did you come together?" Hermione asked Jasper and Edward, who were dusting themselves off. Jasper looked over at Hermione, starting to smile, but froze when he saw the arm of an orange headed boy around her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Jasper demanded, stepping toward Hermione and the boy who helped her.

Hermione looked over at her savior and turned bright red, realizing that she still was leaning on him.

"Hello, I'm Fred," the boy said, grinning at the angry vampire.

"And I'm George," said an identical voice from behind where his twin was standing.

"No, you're not," corrected the little girl who sat near the fireplace, looking forward to see who would be coming through it next. "The one who helped her is George and the other one is Fred."

"Don't you just love little sisters?" asked George, to no one inparticular, drapping his arm back around Hermione.

"They are only good for bossing around," Fred answered back.

"Would you two move and leave our guest alone?" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley, who tried to shoo the twins away.

"Looking forward to talking to you more," George declared, winking at Hermione as Mrs. Weasley got them out the back door. Hermione blushed again, looking back toward the fireplace where Jasper and Edward stood, shoulder to shoulder, with their arms crossed. they had equal expressions of anger written across their faces. Not wanting to talk to them when they were angry, she walked over to where Alice was standing.

"What's wrong with them?" she whispered to Alice, watching as Rosalie appeared in the fireplace, actually landing on her feet, causing Ron to start drooling.

"I don't think they liked the fact that George had his arm around you," she answered honestly. Jasper and Edward could obviously hear them, but they were both pretending to listen to what Carlisle was saying to them and Mr. Weasley, who had joined them in the kitchen area.

"He helped me up!" Hermione exclaimed, not understanding why they were upset at all.

"Calm down," Alice instructed as Emmett appeared in the fireplace.

"That was AWESOME!" Emmett exclaimed from across the room, holding onto his Nimbus with one hand and slapping high five with Ron and Ginny withthe other.

"He did help you up," Alice agreed. "But he was still holding onto you several minutes after you were okay."

"He probably just forgot that he had his arm there," Hermione insisted.

"Do you really think that?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Yes," Hermione said with less enthusiasm. "Alice, he was just helping me up."

"Did you not see the way he winked at you on the way out?" she pointed out.

"What is the big deal?" Hermione asked, watching her mother appear in the fireplace. "Why would they care if he did hold onto me a little too long?" she wondered, getting angry.

"That was the strangest thing that ever happened to me," Rebecca replied, shaking as Carlisle and Mr. Weasley helped her out of the fireplace.

"Why do **you** think that they care?" Alice asked Hermione, wanting her to think and figure it out.

Hermione thought about it while Esme and then her father came through the fireplace.

_Why would they care?_ Hermione wondered, looking over to where Jasper and Edward were pretending to talk to one another. _What makes them think they have the right to tell me who I can be friends with? _she thought, about to start pacing, but stopped herself when she remembered where she was. _And why do they think they can determine who likes me? Is it a sin for a boy to like me? I'm twelve years old, for goodness sakes! And I'm not a child and I'm defiantly not YOUR child, Edward Cullen! _She was practically screaming in her thoughts, which caused Edward to turn towards her. Not really thinking, she marched over to where he and Jasper were standing. _You do not get to say who I am friends with. You have no control over me, _she thought at him, poking his chest every few words. _You aren't my dad and you are certainly NOT my big brother, nor will I ever think of you as my big brother. _She turned to Jasper and poked him in the chest, startling him.

"And that goes for you too," she said aloud to him. Hermione held her head high, proud of what she had just done, when she realized all the adults in the room, plus Ron and Ginny were staring at her. Blushing, she looked at Jasper and said, "He can explain it to you."

Then she announced polietly, "I think I'll go outside and find Fred and George. I bet _they _can teach me to ride this thing," then, picking up the Nimbus and giving Jasper and Edward one last angry stare, she went out the back door.

**So don't be mad at me because there is not kiss in this chapter. I promise it will be in the next one. This chapter was very much needed to get certain people *cough*Edward*cough* to BACK OFF. Please tell me what you think. And the end of this story is coming. But don't worry, Hermione Cullen Goes To Hogwarts will be next. :) Happy Reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! I hope you are all having a good weekend. Here is chapter 27. I own nothing. :) **

"Hermione, wait up!" Ron said as he followed after her, Ginny right on his heels.

Hermione slowed down, far enough from the door for her to breath. She bent down and put her hands on her knees, taking slow, deep breaths.

"That was amazing," Ginny told her, totally in awe. She smiled at Hermione sweetly, amazed with how brave she was.

"Bloody Brilliant, I'd say," Ron said between bites of taffy.

"Whose bloody brilliant?" another red head boy asked as he joined the three, walking toward the back gate. "Are you getting this girl into trouble, Ronald?" he asked, smiling at Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"No, he isn't, but we might," came the voice of one of the twins. Hermione looked and saw that it was George.

"And I'm the one who is bloody brilliant," Fred announced, slapping the older boy on the shoulder.

"I see you've met our perfect brother Percy," George said to Hermione, resting his arm on her shoulder.

"He's going to be a Prefect this year," Fred added. Then in a voice that Hermione was sure was an impersonation of Mrs. Weasley, he said, "Our perfect Percy is going to be a prefect. We are so proud!" He wiped his eyes as if crying, and the grabbed Percy's head and kissed his cheek.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Percy demanded, wiping off the kiss, as his siblings laughed Hermione just stood there, not quite sure what to do.

"I am Percy Weasley," he introduced himself, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Hermione Cullen," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Well, I must be going," he announced, walking away from where they all stood.

"Please, don't go," George cried after him.

"It will be so boring without you," Fred declared, causing Ron to snort, which caused him to start choking on his taffy.

Ginny giggled, while Hermione tried to hold it in, not wanting them to think she was rude.

"**Now**whose bloody brilliant?" Fred asked grinning down at his little brother, slapping him on the back. The taffy had finally gone down but his face was still as red as his hair.

"Hermione is who we were talking about," Ginny declared, smiling at her new friend.

"Well, I could have told you that," George declared, winking and smiling down at her. Of course she blushed, causing George's grin to get bigger.

"What did you do to cause all of this hero worship that should be saved for me?" Fred teased.

"Nothing really," Hermione answered, not really thinking that telling Jasper and Edward off was that big of deal.

"That's rubbish," Ron declared, finally about to speak. "She was just standing there by the window, not saying anything and no one was talking to her. Then, she gets real read, but not like she's blushing, but like she's mad."

"Then she marches over to where those two cute vampire boys were standing and started poking one of them in the chest. But the really brilliant part was that she wasn't saying anything out loud. And then, when she was finished with him, she looked at the one right next to him and pokes in in the chest, too. The she says, 'And that goes for you too!'. It was amazing!" Ginny finished.

"That **is **bloody brilliant," Fred declared. "We've got ourselves a brave one here, standing up to vampires and all."

Hermione blushed again, not really liking all of the attention she was getting. Not meeting any ones eyes, she decided to change the subject.

"So, do any of you know how to work one of these things?" she asked, holding up her Nimbus 2000. "I haven't seen one rode before, let alone ride one myself." Hermione explained,embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Ron assured her, looking at her Nimbus like it was a piece of candy. "George and Fred can teach you. They are on the Quidditch team for their house at Hogwarts."

"What house are you in?" she wondered. After having read all of 'Hogwarts: A History' she felt like she knew all about the Hogwarts houses. She hoped she would be in Gryffindor.

"The only house there is," Fred declared.

"The honorable house of Gryffindor," George replied, bowing as if she were royality.

"What's Quidditch?" she wondered, asking the other question she had.

"Did she just ask..." Fred started, but he was too shocked.

"What is Quidditch?" Ron squeaked. "Why, its the best thing ever!"

Hermione looked down at her broom, embarrassed that she didn't know much about the wizarding world. She knew a little bit about Quidditch, but not a lot. She was hoping that they would explain it to her.

"Why don't you three go get out brooms so we can show her what Quidditch is?" George suggested to his siblings.

"Sounds like a plan," Fred agreed, heading toward the shed, Ron and Ginny following.

"Quidditch is the hardest sport out there," George started, leading Hermione around the gate. "There is a seeker, who trys to catch a small ball with wings, called a snitich. There are three players called Chasers, who throw a red ball back and forth to one another, trying to make a goal in one of their opponents rings," he explained picking a stick up and drawing a picture of the arena, trying to show her a picture as he explained. "Then there is a keeper who," he started.

"Protects the rings?" Hermione guessed.

"Right!" George exclaimed, grinning up at Hermione, proud that she was catching on.

"So which one are you?" she wondered.

"Fred and I are Beaters," George answered, grinning.

_The boy is always smiling,_ Hermione thought, grinning back at him. _It's quite contagious. _

"What does a Beater do?" she asked as he stood. He grabbed Hermione's hand to lead her to where his siblings were standing.

"We protect our team mates from two crazy balls called Bludgers," George replied.

"How do you protect them?" Hermione inquired. _He's holding my hand! He's holding my hand!, _she thought excited, hoping that she was being a bit calmer then she felt.

"We use club like things to bat them away, toward the other team," he explained, letting her hand go to pick up a bucket.

"Sounds like a very interesting game," she replied. "And you do it all on broomsticks like this?" she wondered, holding up her Nimbus.

George laughed and grabbed a broom from the stack that his siblings had pulled out. "Not exactly like that one," he said, holding his worn broomstick. "But, yes, on broomsticks." He looked at her and grinned, receiving a smile in return from Hermione.

"So are we going to teach her to ride or are you going to stand there, starring at her all day?" Fred asked, teasing his brother.

Hermione blushed, causing George to grin.

"Let's go get you in the air," he said laughing, grabbing her hand and running after his siblings.

* * *

"What is she thinking?" Jasper asked Edward as they stood by the window, watching the kids outside. Or more specifically, Hermione and George.

"She just thought, 'He's hold my hand! He's holding my hand!'" Edward answered, angry.

"I'm gonna kill him," Jasper declared, heading toward the door. Edward nodded and followed him. Their efforts were stopped by a pixie like figure.

"Did you two listen to what she said to you?" Alice wondered, stepping in their way. Rosalie stood beside her, amused at their reaction to what Hermione was doing. Emmett had gone outside a few moments before to learn how to ride his broom. The 'grown-ups' were in the living room, talking, not paying attention to what was going on_. Which is a good thing_, Alice thought to Edward.

"Jazz, if you go out there and hurt him, Hermione would never forgive you. Neither one of you. And that would ruin everything," she let slip, then quickly started singing the National Anthem of the United States backwards in her head.

"What would it ruin?" Edward asked, not getting even a glimpse of what she was talking about.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now," she snapped at Edward. Then, walking up to Jasper and placing her hand on his chest, she looked up into his eyes.

"Please, trust me. have I ever steered you wrong?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Grabbing her up in his arms, he kissed her. "No, you haven't, Darlin'," he drawled and Alice knew she had gotten him to calm down.

"Well, can we at least go watch her fly?" Edward asked, looking out to see three figures up in the air.

"Sure, just stay calm or I'll tackle you," Rosalie declared leading them out the back door.

* * *

"So, I just mount it like this and I shouldn't fall off?" Hermione asked, terrified. She hasn't told anyone, but she was truly terrified of heights. She really wanted to learn how to fly, because watching Ron, Ginny and Fred, it looked like great fun_. I can do this_, Hermione coached herself, taking a deep breath.

"Right," George assured her, grinning_._

_ Always grinning_, Hermione thought. She smiled back, grateful that he was being so patient in his teaching. She put her hands on the broom, just like he had shown her.

"Now," George said, getting onto his own broom. "You kick off like this," he explained, kicking off the ground. "We don't have to go up as far as they are until you feel comfortable with it."

"Okay," Hermione replied and kicked off the ground, softly. Her Nimbus responded beautifully, slowly lifting her off the ground. She grinned, happy that she had at least accomplished that.

"Brilliant," George declared, flying closer to were Hermione was going in small, slow circles, taking it steady her first time up.

"Than you," she said blushing as she decided to go a little hight. It was quite a bit easier then Hermione would have thought. _A lot like riding a bike, _she thought as she balanced on her broom.

All of a sudden, a big boulder like object flew quickly past them.

"What the," George started, but stopped laughing. Hermione looked to where he was staring and started laughing herself. It wasn't a boulder at all, but Emmett on his Nimbus, which seemed to be flying where ever it wanted to.

"Wow, horsie!," he kept shouting, trying to get back in control. Hermione and George weren't the only ones who ere laughing hysterically. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward were on the ground, enjoying the show, as well.

Alice finally shook her head and got onto her broom as if she had been doing it all of her life. She guided her broom to where Emmett was having issues and showed him what he was doing wrong. In just a few moments, Emmett was doing flips and twirls on purpose. Jasper and Edward joined them in the air soon after.

"So, lets play that game," Emmett said.

"Awesome," Ron declared thinking how great it would be to say that he had played Quidditch with vampires.

"Sounds good to me," Fred declared.

"I'm in," Edward said, trying to be nice.

"Well, lets divide teams," Alice said, taking control of the situation. She pointed people to where they needed to go and they all started a mini game of Quidditch.

------------------

After a few hours of playing Quidditch, Hermione was having a ball. They had made her keeper and no one could get past her. Granted, they didn't have three nets or anything but it really made her feel good because she wasn't known for being athletic.

Right before they were about to start another game, Alice got a far away look in her eyes. Hermione had seen her have one of her visions only once and just like last time, Jasper was by her side quickly. Being able to see what she was seeing, Edward was normally not far behind.

"What's going on?" George wondered quietly to Hermione, coming closer to where she was flying. He looked kind of protective of Hermione, as if expecting a big monster to show up at any moment.

"Alice is having a vision," she explained quietly, watching for a reaction to what was going on.

Alice came out of her vision and grinned at Edward, who at first looked shocked, but quickly grinned the biggest grin Hermione had ever seen.

"What?" Jasper wondered.

"Emmett," Alice called, flying down to the ground, followed closely by Edward and Japser.

"What?" Emmett asked, wanting to play another game.

"We are needed in the house," she replied, picking up her broom.

"All of us?" Hermione wondered, landing not far from where the vampires had.

"No, just us sparkling vampires," Alice said, grinning. While they had been playing earlier, Ginny had been in awe of the 'sparkling vampires', which had made them all laugh.

"Why do we always have to be responsible and go when we are needed?" Emmett grumbled.

"Because you are an adult, no matter how much you want to pretend otherwise," Rosalie answered her husband as the five vampires walked back to the house.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Do you want to fly some more?" George wondered, watching as Hermione sat on one of their wooden boxes by the shed.

"No thanks," she replied, smiling, sitting her Nimbus against the fence. "I need a break." George sat his broom down as well, deciding to keep her company.

"You two quitting, too?" Fred wondered, landing right in front of where they sat.

"Just need a break," George informed his brother. Ginny and Ron were still up in the air, throwing the balls around.

"If you like, you can ride my Nimbus for awhile," Hermione offered Fred, who was admiring it.

"Really?" he asked, extremely excited, causing his twin brother to laugh.

"Sure. Just be careful," Hermione replied smiling. She wasn't concerned about the broom, but she didn't want Fred to get hurt while on her broom.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. He looked at Hermione and declared, "You **are** bloody brilliant!" Then he grabbed her face, kissing her square on the lips. He grinned and off he flew, leaving a stunned Hermione and a very angry George.

**I hope you like this chapter. I worked on it for along time for 2 days. For those of you who don't know, I write it out on a notebook BY HAND before I type it on my computer. That way I can take it with me every where I go. Anyway, please review. Happy Reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi all! I hope you like this chapter. As I've said before, I write it in a notebook and then have to type it, so if I don't update often enough, don't blame me. Blame my family who hogs the computer. LOL. Enjoy!**

_Well, I didn't see that coming_, Alice thought as they were almost to the house. _I knew it was going to be a twin but didn't think it would be THAT twin. Although it is hard to tell what someone who is a sporadic as those twins are will do next. _

Edward looked at her, with a question mark all over his face. Alice tried to hide what she had seen, but it was too late.

_Now, you just hold it right there, _she thought, stepping in front of an angry Edward, who was heading to clobber Fred. _His twin will take care of it, _Alice thought grinning about what would take place between the twins. _And before you say anything and cause Jasper to go crazy, too, I know that's not the way that she should have gotten her first kiss. I know you want to 'avenge' her, _she added, using an 'Edward' word. _But I promise it will be made up to her and her second kiss will be very memorable to her. And I know that doesn't make you feel any better but if you don't go in there and listen to what that brilliant wizard has to ask us, what you say earlier in that vision WILL NOT HAPPEN! _Alice looked at Edward, letting him know that what she said was true. He looked at her for a minute and the rolled his eyes, causing Alice to smirk.

"Are you two coming or do we have to wait all day?" Rosalie asked from the door way, annoyed. Emmett was already in the house, but Jasper was walking back to where they stood, wondering what was going on.

"Come on boys," Alice demanded, heading to the house.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked Edward as they slowly made their way to the house.

"You'll find out later," Edward answered, walking into the house.

_I hate it when you two have silent conversations, _Jasper thought, following the rest into the house where the meeting was already in process.

* * *

Hermione sat there, shocked, touching her lips. _I can't believe that's how I got my first kiss, _she thought. She looked over at George, whose face was turning beet red.

"I am so sorry about that," George said, not looking at her. His eyes were on his twin brother, who was having the time of his life on Hermione's Nimbus 2000. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." He got up from his seat next to her and grabbed his broom, taking off after his brother.

Not wanting to watch what was going to happen, Hermione got up and started walking around the yard.

"Um, Hermione?" Ginny said, landing a few feet behind where she was standing. "Are you okay?"

Hermione turned around and gave Ginny a small smile, not wanting to be rude. She liked Ginny a lot and ever though she wouldn't be a Hogwarts until the following year, Hermione hoped they would be great friends. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Ginny grinned and threw her broom down on the ground, forgetting about it. "Because my brother got overly excited when you let him use your Nimbus and he kissed you. To top it all off, it wasn't the brother that you've been flirting with all day, it was his twin," Ginny answered.

Hermione laughed, finding it amusing the way that Ginny had put it.

"So you saw that?"

Ginny giggled. "Ron and I both did."

Hermione plopped down on the grass and brought her knees up groaning. "I'm never going to live it down," she groaned.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and patted her on the leg. "Oh don't worry about Ron. He won't remember it tomorrow," she said trying to reassure Hermione. "And Fred is Fred. He was just too excited about getting to use your broom. George will put him in his place and then Fred will apologize."

"I don't want them to fight," Hermione said. _Especially about me, _she thought.

"They won't fight," Ginny promised her. Fred knows that George likes you and he would never do anything to take you away from him," she said confidently. Then her eyes got big, as if just thinking about something. "You don't like **Fred**, do you? I mean, is that why you are upset?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, not wanting Ginny to think she was one of those girls who played games like that. "No, I like George. Well, what I know about him, " she answered.

"Then why so upset?" Ginny wondered.

"That was my first kiss," she told Ginny. "And that really wan't how I wanted or pictured it to be." Ginny hugged Hermione, silently trying to tell her that it was going to be okay.

* * *

Fred backed away from the hugging girls, not wanting to bother them at the moment. He was sure that Hermione wouldn't want him or George to know that had been her first kiss.

_Man, I need to learn how to stay calm, _he thought to himself as he walked over to where George was waiting.

"Well, did you apologize?" he asked Fred when he saw him approach.

"She was talking to Ginny and I didn't want to interrupt," he answered.

"Why not?" he demanded, still not happy with his twin. Fred had apoligized to him and George understood that he hadn't meant anything by it, but he couldn't help being pissed.

"Because they were hugging," Fred answered.

"Why?" George asked, knowing his brother was trying to hide something from him. Fred ran his hand through his hair, really not wanting to answer that question, but knowing he had to, so that he could get his twin off his back.

"Because Hermione is upset," he started taking some steps away from his brother before continuing. "It was her first kiss and its not how she pictured it to be."

George's face turned red, upset that Hermione hadn't gotten the first kiss she had deserved, upset that his brother had stolen it from her, even if he hadn't really meant anything by it. He looked at his twin, deciding to forgive him with one condition.

"You are going to help me fix this. She deserves to have what she's always wanted. And you are going to help me give it to her. Not today, probably not for awhile. But I'll know where she's ready," he said to his twin.

"I'll help you, I swear," Fred promised his twin. George nodded and started walking toward where Hermione and Ginny had last been.

"Oh and Fred," George said, turning back to his brother. Fred looked up at George, waiting for what else he had to say.

"You still need to apologize. Today," he replied, continuing on towards Hermione.

* * *

"Fred, seriously, you can stop now," Hermione declared, laughing.

"I forgave you the first hundred times. You were just excited and that's alright."

It had been a great afternoon, one of Hermione's favorites. When George and Fred had walked back over to where they had been sitting, she didn't have a clue as to how things would go. Fred had sat down right there on the ground and apologized promising that he didn't mean any disrespect. Then, as if nothing had happened Fred and George went right back to their joking ways. They had flown some more, just for the fun of it. When Mrs. Weasley had called them all in for dinner, Hermione couldn't believe how much time had gone by. They were about to leave and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"I know you forgive me," Fred responded, patting Hermione on the back. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I was."

"It will take a long time for her to forget that," George said, teasing his brother as he stepped onto the back porch. The adults had all gone inside to say good bye, while Hermione wanted just a few more minutes in the back yard. George had gone in for a moment, saying he needed to do something.

"Thank you," Fred replied grinning. "Ron, Ginny. Lets go inside and give George a minute to make Hermione blush one more time."

George laughed, as did Ginny and Ron as they followed Fred into the house. Hermione shook her head and didn't even try not to blush.

"So school starts in a few weeks. Are you excited?" George asked, shoving hands in his pockets, not knowing what else to do with them.

"Oh I'm extremely excited. Everything is so new to me with all of the magic and all," Hermione replied.

"I guess we won't see each other until we get on the train," George said, brushing his arm against hers. He seemed sad, which weirdly made Hermione happy.

"You could call me," she replied, then quickly remembered that in the wizarding world, they didn't have any telephones.

George laughed. "My father would love it if we had a phone, but mum would hate it because he would pay more attention to it, then to us," he replied. He reached for Hermione's hand, taking it into his. "I did want to know if you would mind if I sent you a few owls?"

Hermione smiled excited that he wanted to stay in touch. "Okay," she answered, receiving a big grin in response to her answer.

Someone cleared thier throat at the door, causing them both to jump.

"There's no reason to jump," Alice replied, grinning. She looked over at Hermione and smiled sadly. "Your dad says its time to go."

"Already?" Hermione asked, trying desperately not to sound whiny.

"Yes, everyone but your dad, mom and I have gone."

Sighing Hermione looked at George. "Well, I guess I have to go," she said.

Before she could turn to go in, George pulled her to him and put his arms around her for a hug.

"I'll send owls," he promised, kissing her forehead. He let her go and walked toward the shed to put away their brooms.

Hermione stood there for a moment, looking after him, not wanting to forget what he looked like.

"Come on girl," Alice said, putting her arm around her and leading her in the house to go home.

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know. Happy reading. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone. I hope you like this chapter, because it is the last one for Hermione Cullen. I will be putting 'Hermione Cullen Goes To Hogwarts'chapter one up in the next few days. Oh and I own nothing. I just get to play with the characters.**

"I wish that you guys didn't have to go," Hermione said to Alice two days before she left for Hogwarts.

"I know, but I promise that you will see us again soon," Alice assured her as she folded some of Hermione's regular clothes. She had insisted on doing it before they left, not trusting Hermione to pack correctly.

The weeks since they had been back from their visit to the Burrow had been very busy for everyone. The very next morning, Hermione had gotten her first of many owls from George.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you slept well. Does that sound stalker like? Oh, bloody hell! _

_If you decide not to write back, I promise I won't blame you!_

_What I'm trying to say is, how are you?_

_George_

Hermione had giggled the whole time she had read it, which really wasn't like her. She wrote back quickly and to Harmony's delight had sent it with her. Hermione didn't quite trust Errol, the Weasley's old owl, who had seen better days.

Also keeping Hermione busy was that she was trying to find out the 'big secret'. She had asked everyone what the meeting had been about at the Burrow, but no one would tell her. Not even Jasper or Edward. All Alice would say was, "You will know when the time is right. Until then, worry about Hogwarts and George- in that order!" Then she would grin at Hermione and skip away. Then two days after they had gotten back from the Weasley's, Carlisle had made a big production about them leaving two days before she was to leave for Hogwarts. Rebecca and Alexander had acted surprised, but Hermione was no idiot. She figured they already knew they were leaving and where they were going. She also thought that their departure had something to do with the unexpected meeting.

There was a knock at the door, but Hermione already knew who it was.

"Come in Jasper,' she said, grinning at Alice.

"Hey, I thought that I was the only one who say things coming," she replied playfully, pouting. "How did you know it was him?"

"Its how he smells," Hermione answered, shrugging.

"How I smell?" Jasper asked, smelling his arm pits. "I took at shower."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. She had forgiven both Edward and Jasper. She knew they were just protective of her and couldn't help themselves.

"You smell like sunshine and rain, all mixed into one. Its become one of my favoirte smells," she said quietly.

Alice smiled over at her husband, knowing if he had the ability to cry, that he would be at that very moment. She knew that it had been difficult to not tell Hermione why they were leaving or where they were going. Alice also knew that it would be difficult for Jasper to be away from Hermione, not knowing if she was safe or not. She still didn't know exactly what the connection was, but she understood that it was deep.

Jasper walked over to he second favorite girl, who had silent tears rolling down her face. He sat beside her and picked her up as if he were still a small child and cradled her in his arms. He knew they would see each other again soon, but she didn't. Jasper could feel everything she was feeling, of course. She was happy to be going to school and happy to have new friends. But there were other emotions in there too. Worried about the things to come, scarred that she would mess up. She would miss her parents and would miss the family that was leaving her today.

"I fell like I've known you forever," she said looking at Jasper and Alice. "I don't want you to leave."

"You will be leaving here in a few days," Jasper reminded her as she sat up.

"I know," she admitted softly, grinning.

"We need to go downstairs," Alice said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Other people want to give you hugs and kisses."

Jasper looked at his wife, who grinned at him, knowing he would hate her adding the word kisses. He was determined to make sure that Edwar's lips would stay far away from Hermione for all of eternity. Jasper also knew that one day, even with all of the speeches he had given Edward, that he would find a way to kiss her. Alice had seen it, well before Alexander had called them.

As they came down the stairs, Edward and Emmett were coming inside from taking the final suitcases to the car.

"Thank you so much for coming," Rebecca said, hugging Esme. The two had grown quite close over the past month or so.

"Please come for Christmas," she insisted as she hugged Carlisle.

"We wouldn't miss it," Esme answered for everyone, as she hugged Alexander and Hermione.

"Bye, squirt," Emmett teased Hermione as he picked her up and swung her around like a rag doll, causing her to laugh.

Rosalie hugged her and patted the hair that had come out of place. Jasper and Alice gave her a joint hug, having already said their private goodbyes in her room.

"See you soon," Carlisle promised, kissing her forehead as he walked outside.

Edward stood in the background ash he watched everyone walk outside.

"Hermione," he said as she walked over to hug him goodbye. She looked up at him, letting him know she was listening.

"I want to tell you something," he said quietly, as he put his arms around her for a hug. "I'm a better man, a better person,because I know you. You are extraordinary. You, Hermione Cullen, are breath taking. And I am honored to be able to call you my friend," then he pulled back and looked into her stunned eyes.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, kissing her hand. In the distnace he heard a hissing sound, but it was unheard by the person standing in front of him. "Have fun," he added, smiling. He heard nothing in her thoughts, they were in shock too.

Grinning, he turned and walked out the front door, going to join the others already in the car.

Hermione, finally able to move, bent down and picked up Melody before she could get outside and run off. She walked out onto the front porch and waved with her parents as the vampires backed out of their driveway.

_Why did Edward say all of that?_ Hermione wondered. _I'm none of those things. I am just an ordinary girl who has just had the weirdest few months that a girl could have. _

Turning to her daughter and husband, Rebecca said, "I have a feeling that nothing will ever be normal again."

Alexander grinned and lead his family back inside. "Darling, we were never normal to begin with, so why should we start trying to be now?" he asked causing Rebecca and Hermione to laugh. Grinning, Alexander shut the door to the outside world and for awhile, they were just the Cullen's.

**So did you like the final chapter? I know it is shorter then some of them, but I liked how it ended. Please reviewand let me know what you think. Also, I will be letting all of you know here with a Chapter 30 when I have Hermione Cullen Goes to Hogwarts up. Happy Reading. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone. No there is no "Real" chapter 30. Just wanted to let you know that chapter 1 of Hermione Cullen goes to Hogwarts is up. I hope you like it. Happy Reading. :) **


End file.
